So Now You've Gone and Broke my Heart
by italianamerican
Summary: At 16 Audra Sanders becomes a vampire and a week after she witness Bella's attempted suicide. After changing her Audra will do anything to protect her new sister, but when Edward reappears will Audra's protection be enough to stop future heart break?
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is my new series So Now You've Gone and Broke My Heart

_**Ok this is my new series So Now You've Gone and Broke My Heart. This story takes place a few months after Edward left. Reviews will be helpful and the only thing I own is the plot and a few characters. I will try to update often and while you're waiting why not check out my other Twilight series Friends are Forever. Enjoy.**_

"Wake up, dear." The voice sweetly called to her. After days of agonizing pain she was afraid to open her eyes, but in fear that there would be more to come she opened them blinking at the harsh light flooding the room. "Come on sweetheart I promise it's all over."

"Where am I?" Her surroundings began to come into focus and she was in a pastel colored room lying on a double bed. The woman in front of her was beautiful and only looked to be in her late twenties. She had dirty blonde hair, fair skin, and the most beautiful golden eyes. "Who are you?" panic began to take control as she surveyed the situation.

"Relax dear I am Leann Porter and you are at my house. You may not remember this, but I was your doctor." The girl sat up more confused then ever.

"Was?"

"Yes, I will explain in a minute first can you tell me your name?" Leann sat on the opposite end of the bed and patiently waited for the girl to answer.

"Audra Sanders. Now what do you mean by you were my doctor?" Leann stood up and held out her hand. Audra eyed it suspiciously this didn't answer her question, but she took it any way. Leann pulled her to her feet and led her to a full length mirror. Eyes as big as saucers she stared at her reflection not sure of what she was seeing.

"What the hell happened to me?" Her long brown hair fell perfectly over her shoulder, the blemishes on her face gone. The tan skin she had become so accustomed to was now beautifully pale and her brown eyes were replaced with a gold over taken by red flecks.

"You're a vampire." She spun around and looked at Leann like she had three heads.

"Vampire?" Leann nodded actual that was the first thing she thought of when she saw her self, but vampires didn't exist they were only made up creatures in the novels she spend endless nights reading.

"How come I'm not dust? The sun is blinding me." Leann laughed and walked over to the shades throwing them open. Light danced off her skin throwing sparkles on the wall and Audra looked down to notice hers doing the same.

"Frying in the sun is a little tall tale the Volturi decided to throw out there for further camouflage. Stakes through threw the heart are false also if you put your hand to your heart you'll notice it is no longer beating so even if a stake could pierce your skin it would do nothing." Audra searched for her pulse, but it was hopeless Leann was right she was dead.

"So do I get a nifty coffin to sleep in?" Leann let out another musical laugh.

"No sadly you don't get a coffin because you don't have to sleep." Audra nodded in understanding. With the chatter dying down Audra's hand wandered to her throat were a dull sense of dryness was growing.

"You thirsty, dear?" Audra quickly moved her hands to her side. She did want to drink, but she didn't want to take someone's life in order to do so. Leann seemed to sense her distress and quickly explained things to her.

"Don't worry were not going after human blood. I am I guess what you would called a vegetarian which means I drink animal blood instead." Still uncomfortable Audra agreed to go hunting with her.

"This is wonderful and when we get back I will introduce you to my husband." Leann was out of the room in a flash and Audra just stared at the place she just occupied stunned. A second past and Leann was back.

"Sorry dear I forgot that you don't know your own power yet. We have super speed and since you're a new born your probably faster then I am so what do you say we try it out." This time when Leann left Audra was right on her heels speeding past cars and houses waiting for the faint sound of an alarm clock to break her from this compelling dream.

When he woke he was met with the sounds and smells of the hospital. An IV ran out of his right arm and his head was pounding. He blinked a few times to knock the fog from his head. A few moments later his doctor arrived.

"Hello there. I am Dr. Cullen and you must be Aden Riley" Aden nodded, groaned and rose to a sitting position. "You gave us quite a scare not many people inhale that much carbon dioxide and live."

"How long have I been out?" His voice was hoarse from not being used.

"Two days." Aden ran his hand through his messy brown hair recalling the event that put him here.

It was Monday afternoon when the call came in, Aden was a firefighter in Seattle and a building had caught fire. By the time they got there the building was completely engulfed in flames, and as far as the station knew no one resided there, but for safety measures they sent Aden in. It was a hazard with out the flames with them it was a flaming death trap. Flames spilled out of the doors and walls as he made his way up the creaking, broken stairs. Pillars began to crack and fall as he inspected each room. All vacant and with his air supply running low he decided he should get out. As he made his way down the hall he heard the sound of glass breaking in the opposite direction in which he was headed. He halted before turning around and running down the hall to a closed door. It was locked and bolted. Now with no doubt in his mind he knew there was something behind here, and whatever it was the people who started the fire wanted it to burn with the house.

Quickly pulling his axe from his back he chopped at the door until it was weak enough that he could kick it threw. A sickening crash sounded as pieces of the door flew across the room, and thick, black smoke began pouring out. The place stunk of gasoline causing Aden to choke. He got out a flash light to try to see through the cloud of smoke, but it was no use. He started to think that his assumption was wrong when heard a faint movement over the crackling of the wood. Pushing his way to the other side of the room he saw her. A girl who couldn't have been older then sixteen tied with her hands behind her back to a support beam, the broken glass surrounding her reflected the red of the flames. A gag was placed over her mouth and her head fell to the side in an unconscious state. Her jeans were cut and torn; her legs bleeding. In attempt to get help she kicked over a table with a vase which crashed on her legs. Working fast he sliced threw the ropes on her wrists and the gag. She lifted her head slightly struggling to stay awake.

"I am Aden and I am here to help you so try to stay with me, ok?" He brushed her hair from her face trying to keep her from falling into an intoxicated sleep. She turned her head to the side, her pitiful stare piercing his soul.

"Please don't leave me." Her voice so soft that if he hadn't have seen her lips move he would have never believe she had spoken. As he scooped her up in his arms he whispered to her.

"I promise you I'm not going any where." With one last stare her eyes fluttered shut, and with his air now completely empty he knew he had only enough time before they both would died. The last thing he remembered was rushing out of the house and handing her to another fire fighter before collapsing.

"How is she?" He asked the doctor who was now adjusting knobs on different machines.

"How is who?"

"The girl, the one that was in the building." Dr. Cullen set his clipboard down and turned to look the man in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, but she didn't make it." Aden's stare darted on the other side of the room as tears brewed in his eyes. He hadn't known the girl or even knew her name for that matter, but a strong feeling of guilt surrounded her death. "There was nothing you could have done." Dr. Cullen told him trying to comfort him, but it was a failed attempt.

"Do you at least know her name?" That's all he wanted to right now was to know the name of the girl he let down. The one he promised to be there for and wasn't.

"I believe it was Audra Sanders." That's all he said before leaving the room, leaving Aden alone to mourn for the girl who with four little words etched her self permanently into his soul.

"Leann please let me go out I promise I will be in complete control." Only a week since her transformation and already she was going insane. Audra need to go out the house had become claustrophobic.

"Audra I know you seem in control now, but with blood lust becoming a factor you won't be. How about bringing in a nice thunderstorm? The grass could use a good watering." Audra rolled her eyes. For some reason she got the power to control lightning storms, and all week she had been practicing sitting next to her bed room window.

"Audra do you need to go hunting again?" Vic asked. Vic Porter was Leann's husband and ever since Audra's invasion on their family a week ago they treated her like a daughter.

"No I just need to go for a walk or a run or whatever it is that we do. Please! Let me go in the woods were there is no people." She pleaded and the Porter's exchanged a look before Leann sighed.

"Fine, Vic will drop you off in the deep center of the woods. It is four am now I will give you until six pm. That gives you twelve hours to run out this energy and then it's back in the house no arguments, ok?" Audra squealed with excitement at being allowed on her own, and pulled the Porters into a hug.

"I promise you won't regret it." At four thirty Vic and Audra stopped in the center of the woods.

"Now be back by six o' clock sharp and not a second later or we will send a search party." He smiled at her as she jumped up and down in anticipation. "Behave kid."

"Ok will do! Have fun at work." She called behind her as she raced through the trees. For two hours she frolicked through the brush doing random activities. She passed a herd of deer and the blood lust became so strong that she took one down. She drank until she was full and her eyes were sparkling a golden yellow. A horrendous thunderstorm was beginning to brew over her head and it lifted her spirits farther. At six thirty a strong smell of blood pierced the air taking control of Audra's senses. It was so sweet and delicious. To Audra it was like wanting to stuff your mouth with dessert on Thanksgiving Day even though your pants were about to burst. The smell began to become more powerful and she found her self following it to a meadow. She went to the edge of the trees to gaze at the source of the smell. In the middle of the clearing was a girl with brown hair on her knees weeping.

"Of course he doesn't love me! How could he?" She cried and instead of wanting to tear the girl apart Audra felt a deep sense of pity for her. "Well if he left because my blood was too tempting to him, then maybe I should get rid of it all! Then he'll come back!"

Out of the sweat shirt she was wearing she pulled a pistol and stood. Audra stood stunned not sure of the action she should take.

"Until death shall we part my dear Edward." With shaky hands she put the pistol to her temple, and right as she was about to pull the trigger lightning struck right in front of her. The girl stumbled backwards out of fright and tripped. Instead of stopping her from shooting her self when the girl tripped back she pulled the trigger when trying to catch her self. A deep crimson badge appeared on her stomach as she screamed in pain dropping the gun. Audra's mind began to battle with itself on what to do. Her vampire mind wanted to kill the girl where her human mind wanted to help her. Rushing forward she cradled the girl in her arms. It was obvious she was older then Audra, but it looked like they could have been twins. Applying pressure to the wound Audra tried to comfort the girl.

"You're a vampire." The girl squeaked a light trickle of blood dripped down her mouth.

"Yes, but I'm not here to hurt you." The girl stared at her and produced a weak smile.

"If you ever meet a coven of vampires with the name Cullen. Tell Edward that Bella will always love him." The light began to leave her eyes and Audra did the only thing she could think of. Pushing the girl's hair to the side, to reveal the soft tender area of her neck Audra lowered her teeth and pushed gently against the skin. She had no idea what she was doing or how it was suppose to be done, and when the sweet blood dripped down her throat she almost couldn't stopped. Then the image of the heartbroken girl pleading with her to send her love her last wish made her pull off.

"Tell him yourself." She told her and Bella began to fade off as Audra picked her up and began the journey home.

_**Ok so I need reviews to write more all comments are welcomed.**_

_**Italianamerican **_


	2. Chapter 2

"Leann! Leann!" Audra screamed rushing into the house; Bella had began to squirm and scream shortly after they had begun running so with no other sources Audra had one hand clamped over her mouth. Leann was in front of Audra in seconds, wide eyes and confused.

"You said you had control over your self!" She screamed at the sight of the blood soaked girl.

"I didn't do this! Or I mean I did, but not in the way you are thinking! O' please, help, I… I don't… know what happened really!" Audra became so distressed over the fact she may lose her new family over this that a flash of lightning filled the sky with a violent shake of thunder. Leann jumped at the sound and slowly began to calm down.

"Ok give her here and let's see what I can do." Audra released Bella to Leann and as she let go of Bella's mouth Bella let out an agonizing scream.

"O god!" Audra screamed. "What did I do?" Leann took her to Audra's room and laid her down. All the while Audra was muttering panic filled "o' gods"

"Audra relax you didn't do anything wrong. Quite surprisingly you changed her. Now please explain to me what happened!" Audra took a deep breath and began to recite the details.

"I shot lightning down in front of her hoping it would stop her, but all it did was make her fall and shoot her self in the stomach. I am horrible person I deserve to roast in hell!" Audra sank against the wall as Bella continued to scream.

"No, you don't. If anything you gave her a chance that she was going to take away. Now do you know her name?" Audra lifted her head from her hands and nodded.

"Her name is Bella at least I think that is her name." Leann sighed and sat down next to Audra.

"Listen I know you think you did something wrong, but you didn't. You gave her another chance at life and for a newborn that is impressive. It just goes to show how much control your human mind still has." Audra sighed and looked at Leann.

"When she wakes up she is going to hate me." Audra whined and Leann pulled her into a hug.

"She's not going to hate you." Leann told her, but Audra was positive she would.

"Want to bet? She wanted to die and I gave her immortality!" Leann's sigh was drowned out by another scream and Audra's hands shot to her ears to block out the noise.

"She knew all about vampires, maybe you gave her what no one else would." Audra gave a weak smile and removed her hands.

"I hope so." Leann smiled before standing to check the weather.

"Way to go Audra you took out the neighbor's tree." Audra raced to her side and at the sight of it she half laughed.

"Whoops."

"Ah that's ok they were planning on getting ride of it any way." Leann touched Audra's shoulder. "I have work I will be back at six, hopefully. Vic should be back by then, but until we get back can you look after her." Leann motioned to Bella and Audra nodded. "Be careful." And with a swift move of the curtains she was gone. Audra took that moment to sit next to Bella. When she screamed Audra flinched and felt her own slight wave of pain. All she remembered about the transformation was the burning. So the next time Bella screamed Audra touched her ice cold hand to the girl's forehead and that seemed to calm her a bit. The problem was every time she screamed another wave of pain washed over Audra.

"Ow!" She flinched away, but even without touching Bella she could feel a bit of fire in her veins. "Ok, Leann was wrong I screwed up!" She stated to the empty house because Bella sure wasn't listening.

"Look, when you wake up don't hate me. I really am sorry, it's just you scared me! I promise when you wake up I wont do anything like this again. You have a dead women's word." Audra was just speaking to comfort herself, but she could have sworn she saw Bella nod in response. Even more bizarre Bella began to talk.

"I don't hate you." Was all she said before falling back into a pain filled daze.

Aden was at the station he had been released Friday, but being home alone unnerved him. He was single and living in an apartment a block over. Nights had become unbearable for him; images of the girl flashed threw his mind. Since he was not allowed to work at the moment he searched for information on Audra while ever one was on call. She was so young, sixteen years old only six years younger then himself and had a bright future ahead of her. She played Varsity softball at her school as a centerfielder and scholarships were already lined up for her. She lived at a near by foster home, and had gone missing a week earlier. In his mind Aden knew there was nothing he could have done, but his heart seemed to feel differently.

"Man, you got to stop beating your self up over this." His buddy Rex told him when he came back from call to find Aden spread out on his bunk flipping through folders.

"I could have done something! I should have checked there first!" Rex came over and snatched the folder from him and tossed on the night stand.

"I understand your first lose is hard, but there was nothing you could have done. If anything you helped out her family by bringing out the body." Aden took the folder back of the nightstand.

"She wasn't a body when I came out! She was alive, and she had no family. She's been living in foster care since she was eight because of child abuse."

"Either way it's not your fault! It's those sons of bitches who tied her there!" That was another thing that made his blood boil. The house was set on fire to kill her and they succeeded. Aden just sighed; he never expected to lose anyone this early in the job so he never thought about what that would do to him. "Look I know your upset that's why I picked up this for you." Rex went over to his locker and got out a cardboard moving box. He handed it to Aden who opened it slightly confused. In the box there was a softball glove, a photo album, a journal, some pictures, a number; 44 jersey, and various other things.

"These were hers weren't they?" Aden asked his friend.

"Yea the home called this morning saying they were going to get rid of it. So I thought you may want them." Rex said walking over and lying on his bed.

"Thanks man this means a lot."

"Yea, well don't go getting all mushy on me." Rex rolled over and went to sleep. Aden smiled as he looked through the items.

Three days later Bella began to stir she forced her eyes to open. She knew she had been transformed and she couldn't wait to see Edward. To her disappointment Edward wasn't the one sitting across from her.

"So how are you?" Audra asked. Bella sat up confused; No Cullens?

"I've been better. Who are you?" Audra got up from her chair and held her hand out to Bella.

"Audra Sanders. Wait no scratch that Audra Porter. Sorry I am new to this myself." Bella looked at Audra like she was insane.

"Uh.. Bella Swan. Umm… you're new to this?" Audra nodded.

"Yep was changed last week myself." Bella swung her legs over the edge of the bed and walked over to the mirror.

"Uh sorry to be a pest Audra, but could you move over I want to see myself in the mirror."

"I would if I was standing in front of you." Bella turned around to notice Audra still sitting on the bed. Quickly she spun to look in the mirror and gasped. They looked almost exactly alike.

"O' my god." Audra laughed and came to stand beside Bella.

"Scary isn't it?" Bella nodded.

"So how old are you any way?" she asked.

"Sixteen. You?" Bella studied Audra's reflection and compared it to her own. The both had the same brown hair, of course the same vampire features. The only differences between the two were Audra's face was a little chubbier because she was so young, and her lips were more pout.

"Eighteen." Audra nodded then went to sit back down on the bed.

"Mind if I ask you something?" Bella thought about it before cautiously agreeing. "Why'd you do it?" Bella was going to play dumb, but the look Audra gave her made her feel like she deserved to know. So she sat down and two hours later Audra and Bella had exchanged life stories. "You don't need him?" Audra yelled.

"Yes, I do." Bella sank her head into the pillow and began to dry sob.

"No, you don't there are plenty of other guys who would love to have you. " Audra reached over and touched Bella's shoulder trying to comfort her.

"You don't even know me!" Bella snapped, but Audra stood her ground.

"You'd be surprised. The whole time you were going through your transformation I felt everything you did. Maybe not as bad, but I still felt it." Leann had explained to Audra that because of her stage in the transformation when she changed Bella she shared a Blood bond. When a newborn changes someone it creates a bond almost as if that maker and the one being changed were twins. The can sense when the other needs help, and can act off each other just like if they formed together in their mothers womb.

"I loved him, and he doesn't love me. I need him more then anything else. I don't want to, but Isabella Marie Swan needs Edward Anthony Masen Cullen to survive." She cried flinching when she said his name.

"Ah Ha! That's it!" Overly excited Audra cause another streak of lightning to hit a near by tree and the booming thunder shook the house.

"What the hell!" Bella screamed in surprise.

"My bad I'm not exactly use to this whole controlling lightning storms thing yet." Bella inched away from her a bit. "Any way I have an idea. You said Isabella Marie Swan needed Edward, right?" Bella sat up not really sure were Audra's thought were headed.

"Right, what does that have to do with anything?" Audra grabbed Bella by the shoulders.

"Well if you're no longer Isabella Marie Swan then you no longer will need Edward."

"I don't see how that will change things." Bella cut off Audra as she was about to finish.

"Stop….. Listen…..Good, now what do you say me and you start over completely." Hard rain began to hit the room as the ideas slowly started to piece together in Audra's mind.

"Still confused." Bella informed her and Audra shook her shoulders in frustration.

"Did I rob you of your brains?! We change are names and start a new. Spend the rest of eternity as the twins this life set us up to be." Bella stared at her before removing Audra's hand from her shoulders.

"Just because you change your name does not mean you change the person." The girl was only sixteen still full of hopes and dreams. Bella hated to be the one to bring her to reality, but if this girl was going to be her new sister then she would have to.

"I know that! But it is a start. So what do you say Izzy Bella Porter. Want to start fresh?"

Audra eyes bore into Bella's for an answer. Izzy? Bella liked the name actually it made her seem tougher, but had to laugh at the way Audra said it.

"Izzy Bella Porter, huh? Well I must say I like it." Audra smiled and engulfed her into a hug. "Good because I wasn't changing it." Again the excitement cause the room to light up with lightning and this time the thunder shook so hard that a picture fell off the wall. Audra pulled back with wide eyes and mutters a quick whoops. Izzy laughed at through her arm around her sister's shoulder.

"I think I got the perfect name for you Storm Porter." An evil glint light Audra's eyes as another roll of thunder came in.

"I will take that as you like it." Audra nodded.

"You bet."

"Izzy and Storm." Izzy repeated loving the sound of there new duo.

"I promise Sis that the next time you see Edward he will be left in the dust……"

"Because no one is going to be able to stop us." Izzy finished for her and this was only the beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

Another week had past and Aden's mind still played host to troubled images. It was a Friday night and he had stopped at a night club for a drink to ease his troubles. More then a few girls had asked him to dance, and some even threw themselves at him, but all he could think about was her. At one point he thought he loved that girl, but dismissed the thought. He couldn't love her; he hadn't known her. He was just burdened with a guilty conscious.

After two beers he had enough, but decided he shouldn't get behind the wheel. After running his hand across his five o'clock shadow in frustration he walked home thinking it would also give him a chance to clear his mind. It was about one am now and the streets were mostly dark and deserted. A few cars here and there, but that was it. Still Aden waited at the cross walk until it said he could go. He was half way across when a car came, speeding drunkenly down the road. Aden tried to move, but had no time to react and was thrown across the hood and over the roof before his body collided with the ground.

The car didn't stop, but instead sped away leaving Aden alone. Just by the pain he knew he was dying; blood seeped out of his mouth and various other wounds. As he laid there with the world fading around him he laughed. So this is how it would end? Alone in the middle of the road fading into the dark, and his mind still wandered to her. With his final breath he whispered into the dark.

"It won't be long until we truly meet Audra, and when we do I will finally be a happy again." He took one last look at the stormy nigh sky as a streak of lightning caught his eye. With a slight smile on his lips he let him self fall into the dark.

Izzy and Storm waited in their room for the Porters to return once again. The twins were flipping through magazines rating the guys in the ads.

"Awesome. New movie with hot street fighters." Storm commented; she was lying upside down with her head hanging off the bed a magazine positioned in front of her face.

"I heard it wasn't that good." Izzy replied from her spot on the computer. She was leaning back in an office chair with legs propped up on the desk.

"So, Who cares? Hot, shirtless guys what else do you need?" Izzy sighed.

"A hot vampire with the most amazing bronzed hair." Storm flipped over so she was sitting up and threw the magazine across the room.

"Don't you start with the whole depression thing. I thought we agreed Izzy Bella Porter does not need that stuck up ass of a vampire that Bella needed." Izzy looked at her sister and gave a weak smile.

"Yea I know." Storm happy with the answer laid back down this time laying on her stomach and legs swinging in the air.

"And who's the only person Izzy Bella Porter needs?" Izzy playfully glared at Storm before rolling her eyes and saying.

"Izzy Bella Porter only needs Storm Cloud Porter." Storm gave a frustrated groan.

"Since when did we pick out a middle name for me? And since when was it Cloud?" Izzy put a thought full hand to her chin.

"About two seconds ago." Storm chucked a pillow in Izzy's direction.

"That's almost as bad as my real middle name." Izzy easily caught the pillow and laughed.

"What was your real middle name?"

"Audra Rain Sanders." Izzy busted out laughing, and a flash of lightning lit up the room.

"Rain? You've got to be kidding me!"

"Shut up! I know kids at school used to call me. Outta Rain Sanders." This made Izzy laugh harder. "Ok! I get it Izzy don't pee yourself."

"Sorry, Sorry, but you are so keeping the name cloud. I mean I kept the name Izzy Bella!" Izzy calmed her self down a bit, and Storm smiled.

"Izzy Bella Porter!" She sung and Izzy threw the pillow back at her.

"Knock it off." Storm smiled innocently before another smirk appeared.

"You know your name could be British. Izzy Bella Porter." She repeated with a fake British accent.

"Shut the hell up Storm! Don't you have some lightning to crap out?" Storm raised her hands in surrender.

"God aren't we a little touchy today. Well it was getting boring anyway, so what shall I annoy you with now?" Izzy gave her the dare glare, and Storm was about to accept the challenge when the front door opened.

"Girls we're back!" The two raced down the steps and to the door to Leann and Vic. "I'm sorry, but I've got some bad news." Leann informed then and the twins glanced at each other before asking what it was. "Well since we have taken you two as fledglings were going to have to relocate. So suspicion doesn't build." Storm ran and hugged them.

"I am sorry this is my fault!" Vic and Leann laughed.

"No, no it was time for us to move on anyway, we've been here eight years and haven't aged a day, it's far past time." Vic told her and Storm returned to her spot next to Izzy.

"Where are we going?" Izzy questioned as everyone took a step back from the door and headed to the living room.

"Well since we have Storm we can go just about any where now." Izzy rolled her eyes and Storm smiled.

"See Izzy my powers are useful. What can yours do?" Soon after the transformation they found that Izzy reverse other people's powers if they used them on her. The other day Storm tried to zap Izzy with a mild lightning bolt and Izzy reversed the lightning streak sending it back to its owner.

"Kick you ass." Izzy replied. Storm was about to repeat the event when Vic cut in.

"Girls we need the house to stand so we can sell it." They were just about to ask where they were going before Leann spoke.

"Since Seattle has seen its fair share of vampires for the year. How about we move east to Maine?" The girls squealed excitedly and ran to pack. Not necessarily that they were going to Maine, but over the fact that they'd be able to stay together.

"I can't believe he changed him!" A voice called to someone. After three days of unbearable pain, Aden thought that he better be dead or the son of a bitch who hit him would rue that night.

"I know! The whole reason we left in the first place was to avoid this!" An angry voice replied.

"You think he changed him for the same reason he changed Rosalie?" The first voice laugh and the second one began to growl. "Too soon?" the second voice mumbled curses at the first. Cautiously Aden opened his eyes to find a pixie haired girl and a bronze hair guy standing in front of him. Aden was on his feet in a flash.

"Who are you?" He asked keeping his distance from the two. The pixie one began to jump.

"I knew you were awake! See Edward my visions are fine!" She screamed the other just scoffed and left the room mumbling.

"Who are you?" He repeated louder and the girl bounced over to him.

"I am Alice Cullen and that was my brother Edward." The doctor's kids? Why were they here.

"Uh... Ok um is your dad around then?" He asked not really sure what else to do.

"Carlisle!" She yelled and before she even finished Dr. Cullen was standing in from of him.  
"Hello, Aden good to see you're up." Dr. Cullen greeted him and Aden smiled politely.

"What's the deal this time doctor?" Aden asked wondering why he was still alive and able to move.

"Aden I don't know how to say this, but you're dead." Aden laughed.

"Yea ok very funny. Now really what's the deal?" Dr. Cullen sighed and motion Aden over to a full length mirror. Aden didn't know how to react. His mess brown hair was still intact and so was his stubble, but his skin was pale and his eyes were red.

"Doc, please tell me this is a fun house mirror." Aden said a bit frightened.

"I'm afraid not. Aden you're a vampire."

_**I know the chapters are short, but I am so busy and trying to update as quick as possible. So hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. Shot me a review for more inspiration. **_


	4. Chapter 4

Ever since the transformation time had flown by for the girls. They stayed in Maine for five years before the girls were ready to be known to the world. When that time came they moved to Nebraska. Ten years in Nebraska ended abruptly when a five year old boy ran in front of a truck and Storm jumped in and pushed him out of the way. After fishing her out of the morgue they moved around England where they stayed for another ten years learning how to ride a horse and play cricket. Five years after moving to Delaware and experimenting with motor cross they moved to the big apple. With their vampire bodies they swept the city off its feet when walking down the street in their own personal style they stood out a little too much so the stay there lasted only five years. The slow life style of Wisconsin only last two years before they got bored, after border hoping lost it's amusement, and headed south to Mississippi. Flash floods ended that stay, guess who, after only four years. Four more years in Virginia and they headed back south to Georgia. Storm and Izzy started to go back to school in Nebraska, and for every state that they attended more then the four years to graduate from high school they attended the state college. Izzy and Storm had all the degrees needed in Medicine, contracting, landscaping, interior design, and even one in fashion design. Since the move to Georgia though they have been going to Georgia high where they were in the middle of their junior year. At first it was hard to get everyone to believe they were freshman when they first came to school, but after some childish stunts their age went unnoticed.

"Izzy I swear if you don't your hands off my bike I will kill you." Storm threatened. After mastering most four wheeled vehicles Izzy had suggested they try motorcycles, after their fun with motor cross, and sure enough the moment Storm rode one she fell in love.

"Come on Storm I'm not five." Izzy said pulling Storm's Harley Davidson into the driveway. It was dark blue with grey storm clouds and neon yellow lightning.

"Why don't you sit on yours?!" Storm yelled. Izzy had one that was silver with golden stripes. "I just want to sit on it." Izzy reassured her after Storm angrily crossed her arms over her chest.

"Ok you sat on it now let's go we're going to be late for school!" Storm insisted, and as Izzy went to get off the bike she hit the gas sending it into the garage wall. Automatically the sky filled with clouds and violent lightning hit as Storm screamed.

"IZZY!" Izzy bolted for the house with Storm right on her heels.

The Cullens were all preparing for school. Aden was waiting in the living room for the rest of them. The just moved into a new town and were starting school again. Edward came down and sat with him.

"I can't believe were doing this again." Aden commented and Edward laughed.

"You're telling me! This is my hundredth something time!" Aden smiled. Since Edward and he were both single they spent a lot of time hanging out. Aden knew all about Bella and Edward knew all about, what has become to be know as, the Audra event.

"Hey since you and I have all our classes together do you just want to ditch them?" Edward scooped up his backpack.

"Thought you'd never ask." They walked to Edward's new Volvo and sped off. The school was fairly large so Edward and Aden wandered until first period getting lots of stares. Edward would laugh at comments people were thinking. "Better watch it Aden those over their think your hot." Edward mocked pointing over to a group of gay guys. Aden playfully punched his arm. Their fun ended as the bell rang and they filed their way into science.

"Ah, you two must be the Cullens, take a seat over at the empty table to your right." Mr. Hunter said. As they sat down all the girls stopped a stared their mutters and flirty comments didn't go unnoticed to the boys, but did go with out interest. "Has anyone seen the Porter twins today?" A murmur broke out through out the class, but no one spoke up. "Probably out getting plastic surgery or something." A girl whispered to her friends who giggled. Aden turned around, the girl had on a tiny skirt and a tiny tank top. After noticing his stares the girl gave him a provocative look and 'accidentally' dropped her pencil so if he had continued looking he could probably could have seen down her shirt. Rolling his eyes in disgust he turned his attention back to the blackboard. All the while Edward was trying to stifle his laughter. He was probably reading all the girls nasty day dreams. In Science they were working on astronomy, something Aden mastered the first time around so he and Edward were playing hangman instead of taking notes. Just as they were getting to the mysteries of a black hole the door opened. Two beautiful girls walked in trying to go unnoticed; they failed.

"Glad you two could finally join us." Mr. Hunter said his back still towards them. They glanced at each other then back at Mr. Hunter.

"We do have a good excuse!" The smaller one told him hopefully. They were vampires that much he could tell, and the smaller one was only that way by about an inch. To most they both may have looked the same, but to Aden the smaller one caught his attention more. There was something familiar about her.

"Really, and what would that be?" He turned around and the smaller one glared at her sister.

"Izzy here decided to wreck my bike this morning so we had to take it to the shop and then go home get the car and then drive here." She said pointing an accusing finger at her sister who just smiled.

"Well if you would have let me ride it in the first place this wouldn't have happened." The taller one named Izzy shot back. "Girls, please I'm glad you two are ok, but settle this on your own time. Now take a seat." Aden found that he and Edward just stared at the two. Apparently it was noticeable because the one girl made another comment.

"Lesbians." She muttered loud enough for Edward and Aden hear. Aden turned away realizing they were caught, but Edward had a dazed look on his face. Aden scribbled down a note and passed it to him.

Something wrong?

Edward looked at the note, nodded, and then began to scribble something down.

**That girl reminds me of Bella. **

Aden gave sympathy to his brother and the rest of his family. He didn't know Bella, but had heard so much about her. She apparently died a little while before he was changed, and since Edward left her he believed it was his fault. According to Alice they all had to watch Edward closely to keep him from going to the Volturi and getting himself killed. Ripping up the note Aden got up and threw it away quickly glancing at the girl before moving back to his seat.

"Five more minutes!" Storm told Izzy excitedly. Even though they arrived late to science they couldn't wait to get out. Izzy turned to check the clock for herself when she noticed the new kids sitting under it. One had messy brown hair, stubble and more mature features while the other had bronze hair, boyish features, and……

"O' my god!" Izzy grabbed Storms shoulders and stated wide eyed and scared. As Storm went to ask what was wrong the bell rang, and quicker then the lightning Storm produced Izzy was gone. Storm decided to skip gym and follow Izzy. After about ten minutes she had tracked her to the girls' bathroom. She was sitting on the floor dry sobbing. Scared Storm ran and sat down next to her.

"I can't believe it! No it can't be him." Storm knew who the him was and got angry.

"Where the hell is he?" She got up and was about to go and beat Edward to a pulp when Izzy gripped her arm.

"No, please just stay with me. I can't be alone especially if they are lurking around." Storm sighed pissed off.

"I won't leave, but Izzy you don't need him. You were fine, what's with this reaction?" Izzy leaned her head on her twins shoulder and Storm wrapped a comforting arm around her.

"That was all fine when I thought I'd never see him again." She cried. "But now that he is here it's hard!" Storm murmured comforting words to her as she settled down a bit. "You don't need him Izzy. Don't give him this satisfaction in knowing that you want him. Your strong you're Izzy Bella Porter!" Izzy's sorrows soon turn into rage.

"You're right damn him! I am not the scared little girl he left in Forks any more. No She shot her self in 'our' meadow. I am Izzy Bella Porter!" She yelled and Storm laughed.

"That's my girl look we've already missed like half of gym. Do you want to leave? Or do you want to sit in the first lunch a bit to calm down." Since they only had four periods a day their lunch hour was next so Storm figured they could go early to skip walking into gym late.

"Let's go to lunch no one will notice if we miss gym." Storm dragged Izzy to her feet as they head to the cafeteria.

The Cullens had lunch together next and decided to go. They needed to talk, Edward was almost positive that the girl he saw was Bella.

"Alice come on! You can see the freaking future how could you have not seen this?" Edward yelled at her and was hit by a happy wave from Jasper.

"Edward my visions have been screwed up lately you know that, and it can't be Bella. Edward she's dead I'm sorry, but she's not coming back." Alice reminded him of the harsh reality, and Edward growled.

"Don't you think I know that? Every moment of everyday that's all I think! But I knew Bells well enough to know that this might be her please Alice just help me out here." He pleaded with her and she sighed.

"Fine Edward, but only because I am hoping your right." She said as she pushed open the cafeteria doors. Scanning the room for everyone else they found them sitting at a table in the corner. Again all eyes turned gaze upon them. Rosalie and Emment smiled at them as they sat down.

"So what's with the urgent texted Edward? You couldn't have possible caused trouble your first day." Rosalie commented.

"He thinks he saw Bella." Jasper told her, and Rosalie frowned before responding with a slightly irritated o. Receiving a glare from Edward after the found out Bella was dead Rosalie admitted that she didn't completely hate her it was more of the fact she was jealous of the option she was giving up.

"Hey, Edward just don't get your hopes up, ok? I'm sorry man, but the chances of it being her are slim." Emmett told him truthfully not wanting to see his brother sink into a depression again, but just as the sentence left his mouth the twins in questioned walked in, and this time it was the Cullens staring. "Edward, you and I are going to Vegas tonight." Emmett's shock evident on his face. Edward was positive now that that was his Bella. Alice squealed, and was about to run over to her when Edward pulled her back into her seat.

"Just wait a minute, ok?" He told her as the twins took a seat across from each other at a smaller table across the room whispering to low for the vampires to hear.

"What are they saying Edward?" Aden asked curiously all their eyes still locked on the two. Edward's face began twisted.

"The smaller ones name is Storm, and she's asking Bella if she's ok. Apparently Bella knows we are here."

"No, duh we are all kind of staring at her." Rosalie remarked. The way the table was set up Storm was facing the Cullens and Bella had their back towards them. Storm kept sending glares their way. After a few more pained expressions from Edward he got up, and the Cullen followed him to the girls table.

"Shit, they're coming over here." Storm told Izzy who sat up straighter. "Want to get out of here?" Izzy shook her head.

"No, let them come I'm staying." Storm's smile quickly turned to a glare as Edward came up behind Izzy.

"Mind if we sit down?" He asked timidly.

"Go ahead what would I care?" Izzy's voice was cold, and they all sensed that. Edward sat down next to her, and by Izzy's description she could name all of them, but one. The pixie girl, Alice sat down on the other side of her, and her husband Jasper on the other side. Rosalie across from Edward, her husband Emmett next to her and Storm, and then the one Storm didn't know sat on the other side of her. An awkward silence filled the air finally Alice squealed and engulfed Izzy into a hug.

"O' Bella you have no idea how happy we are to see you. We thought you were dead!" Izzy didn't return the hug, but instead shrugged her off. Alice's face became hurt, and a wave of calmness washed over them all, but Izzy shot it right back at him so it had no effect.

"No, I'm alive if you want to call it that, but only by luck not by choice." Izzy never looked at Edward or the rest of the Cullen's her eyes stayed locked on Storm's which sparkled in amusement. Giving Izzy confidents, and a sense of relief that eased the pain she was truly feeling.

"Bella I am sorry." Edward began, but all it did was set her off. For the first time she looked at him; anger boiling she began to yell.

"Sorry! You're sorry! You left me in the woods Edward and told me you didn't love me, and now that I'm a vampire you're sorry!" Storm had expected her to break after looking into his eyes, but that only fueled her fire as she yelled.

"Bella I'm…."

"My name isn't Bella! Bella Swan died a long time ago! My name is Izzy Porter!" She screamed at him. How half the school didn't hear this fight Storm would have to find out. Izzy stood and pushed past Alice who had tried to talk to her. Storm stood and followed her. When she finally caught up Storm began to laugh.

"Damn I'm I taught you well." She told her and Izzy smiled and slowed her pace a dull throb now settled where her heart used to beat. Storm and Izzy were very well aware that the Cullen's were following them, but neither one stop, and when they got out to the care it was Storm who turned around.

"You guys just don't get it!" She yelled her car door open ready to get in and drive away, but following the twins made Storm angry. Izzy was sitting in the car staring daggers out the windshield at them.

"Look I need to just explain things to Bella." The skies grew darker then they already were as thunder could be heard across the town.

"HER NAME ISN'T BELLA!" Storm screamed as a flash of lightning made it's self known, and a steady drizzle soon followed. "Her name is Izzy, and I swear to god if you don't leave her alone you will be ash." A streak of lightning came down his time hitting a near by pole. "They call me Storm for a reason." Was her last remark before getting into the driver's seat of the mustang and pulling away from the school, and away from the Cullens.

_**Hey guys hope this chapter is long enough to satisfy while I come up with more. Lots of reviews and hits on my last chapter thank you all so much it really gave me reason to write more. Looking forward to more. **_

_**Italianamerican **_


	5. Chapter 5

Edward sulked the rest of the day at school and on the ride home. No one talked the only ones who seemed unaffected by this was Aden, and Rosalie. At home Esme was at the door to greet them.

"Hello, kids how was your day?" She asked sweetly as the walked in.

"Where's Carlisle? There's a bit of a situation." Aden told her and in seconds Carlisle was with them.

"What's wrong?" He asked as they sank into the couch.

"Bella's alive." Edward said head falling into his hands.

"Why that's wonderful!" Esme clasped her hand together in joy that quickly melted with her families sorrowful stares.

"I don't quite understand the problem." Carlisle answered honestly.

"She hates us!" Alice cried throwing her head on Jasper's shoulder who in return wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"Now let's not overreacted..."

"No this is my fault! What the hell was I thinking, leaving her alone?" Edward interrupted Carlisle, stood and paced the room.

"Edward you couldn't have know." Carlisle tried again, but that didn't stop Edward.

"Doesn't matter it was still my fault! She freaking shot her self in the meadow!" He yelled and everyone gasped.

"Are you sure?" Alice asked from Jaspers shoulder her voice weary.

"O' trust me I know every detail that little friend of hers didn't bother holding back!" He yelled his voice loud and menacing.

"Friend?" Carlisle asked. Edward stopped and stared at him.

"Yea Storm Porter. Threatened to smoke all of us if we came near Bella…. No sorry Izzy again." Edward was bitter and spat the name Izzy out like poison.

"Porter, I should have know." Carlisle sighed.

"You know her?!" Edward yelled at him and he held up his hand to stop from being interrupted further.

"Yes, fifty years ago a vampire coworker of mine Leann Porter took on two newborns and had to leave town." He recalled hand to his chin.

"You knew about Bella!?" Edward became enraged and punched the wall mumbling curses at Carlisle.

"Edward do you honestly think I would keep that from you?" Irritation in his words Carlisle stood facing Edward.

"Wait fifty years ago then…… Carlisle before or after I became a vampire?" Aden jumped to his feet you could almost see the light bulb flicker on.

"Before." Aden's eye widen as he stood there stunned.

"Then I know Storm." Lips mouth formed a huge smile at the realization.

"What the hell? You knew about this too?!" Edward screamed louder causing Alice to flinch a bit.

"NO! Storm Porter is Audra Sanders!" Edward stopped in his tracks and was shaking.

"You mean to tell me that teenager that died on you is the one who threatened to fry us!" Edward was growling ready to fight, and Aden nodded. "She is the cause of all this! She is the one who told Bella to hates us! She is the one that changed their names! She is the one who changed Bella! I'll kill her!" He continued to scream and soon Aden was growling as he got more pissed off by his words.

"You'll have to go through me to do it then Edward! She saved Bella's life and if it wasn't for her Bella would be a skeleton six feet under the freaking…." His words were cut off as Edwards fist collided with Aden's face sending him smashing into the wall. Emmett and Jasper stood between the two to stop a death duel from breaking out, but Aden didn't respond to the attack. He stood brushed off his pants and stood in front of Edward.

"Feel better now?" Aden shoved past him and as he was on the stairs turned around. "You think I don't know how you feel? You had a girl and you gave her up to 'protect' her. Well now you want her back. So how about instead of growling about it like a scared puppy you get your head out of your ass and do something!" And with that headed upstairs to his room.

Aden laid across his bed and flipped through the channels. Nothing was on so he went to the box. He pulled out a dvd and popped it in. Soon Audra came on the screen laughing and yelling to one of her friends. He had seen this home movie hundreds of times, but he still loved it. He took in her features and noticed just how beautiful she was before she died. A small scar graced the side of her head near her ear, and a few blemishes, but she was still a beautiful girl.

At home things were worse for Izzy and Storm. Izzy was having a breakdown causing both her powers, and Storms to be acting up.

"Izzy snap out of it!" Storm yelled to Izzy from her room, after a lightning bolt came dangerously close to the house causing the lights to flicker.

"IZZY! YOU'RE GOING TO START A FIRE!" She yelled louder over the thunder that followed. Storm was huddled on her bed, arms around her knees with her head buried. Izzy tried to stop her weeping and gain control when her sister started to shake in fear, but it was no use.

"Storm relax try to see if you can regain control over your powers." Leann crawled on the bed over to Strom. Shaking her head Storm focused all her energy on making the Storm disappear, and after ten minutes it turned into a light drizzle. Breathing heavy Storm fell backwards.

"I can't take much more of this." She said between breaths. Leann brushed Storm's hair out of her face.

"I know dear, but it may take a while." Storm nodded. "Storm I think it's best if you leave Izzy alone for the rest of the night and tomorrow." Storm shot up.

"We haven't been apart for the past fifty years!" Leann sighed and put a hand to Storm's shoulder.

"Yes, but right now it's for the best. If you both lose complete control it will be disastrous." Leann felt deep sympathy for the girls. They were the daughters she could never have and it pained her to see them upset.

"Okay, I guess, but why am I losing control?" Tucking her blonde hair behind her ears Leann tried to find the best way to explain.

"Well it's because of the blood bond that's for sure, but I am not sure why. One thing I am positive about though is if you lose control it can cause massive damage. We don't want a repeat of Mississippi." Leann explained and Storm understood. In Mississippi a fire broke out on their street. Storm became so terrified that she caused a massive rain storm causing a damn to over flow.

"You're right……" She said not to happy about spending the day alone tomorrow.

"I'm the mother figure it's my job to be right." Leann told her kissing her forehead. "Night sweetheart try to relax. Vic picked up your bike and you can ride that to school as long as you don't make it rain to hard, ok?" Leann told her as she began to leave Storm's room.

"Night, Leann." Storm smiled as she picked up a magazine.

"Night, Storm." Leann softly shut the door behind her and Strom sighed in sorrow. Tomorrow was going to be a long, lonely day.

The next morning Aden waited for no one he quickly got dressed, grabbed his backpack, and ran out. He sat in the seat of his Pagani Zonda and listened to the engine roar to life as he sped out of the drive way. For a normal person the ride would have taken twenty minutes for Aden though it took five. A light drizzle dampened the parking lot as he got out and swung his backpack over his shoulder. He was still enraged about last night his mind screaming betrayal. His thought however could not stay on the feeling for long because the sound of a motor interrupted him. He turned towards the sound to watch a beautiful Harley Davidson roll in. The driver parked a few cars down from Aden. The got off and pulled of their helmet. Storm's long brown hair fell neatly out on to the shoulders of her leather jacket.

"God damn it." She cursed as she kneeled down to examine the bike. "Damn mechanics don't know how to tune up a bike."

Aden made his way over to her, she didn't even seem to notice.

"Need help?" He asked and she looked up at him, and she closer her eyes as if frustrated.

"O' It's you." She said putting a cold hand to the muffler of her bike causing it to make a soft sizzling sound.

"Uh yea that's what I've been told." He replied, and she hung her head.

"Look I'm really not in the mood to deal with Edward, ok?" She said bitterly as she stood back up and began to unsnap her backpack from the seat.

"Join the club." She turned to face him her eyes studying for an sign of a set up.

"What are you playing at?" She said crossing her hands over her chest and staring at him.

"Nothing, Edward and I are fighting." She raised her eyebrows still not believing him. "That's not why I came over here. I am was just seeing if you need help, but if you don't believe me fine." He told her and she lowered her arms and turned away from him to finish freeing her stuff. "I guess I'll be going." He turned to walk into the school when she called him back.

"Wait." He stopped and faced her. "Since were both alone you want to walk together?" She asked him and he smiled.

"It's will be my pleasure." He said holding open the school doors for him.

"Excuse me I didn't know I was talking to such a gentleman." She mocked lightly dancing through the entrance and he shrugged.

"I am taking it you haven't talked to many gentleman." His comment made her laugh.

"No I cant say I have. I'm Storm Porter by the way." She said holding out her hand in introduction. He accepted and shook.

"Aden Cullen." She rolled her eyes at him. "What? That my name." She shook her head in disagreement.

"You maybe part of the Cullen coven, but you are not an original." She told him, and he just stared not really sure of what she meant.

"An original what are we collectables?" He asked. Storm stopped at her locker and put in the combination. The door opened with a click and she began to unpack.

"Please the Cullens are not something I want to collect. If anything they are the Barbie's I want to strap to a bottle rocket." She watched his reaction from the corner of her eye and was surprised to see him remain calm.

"I can see why you would feel that way, but they really are nice once you get to know them."

"Ha! Like that's going to happen." She laughed picking up her books and heading to drop them off in homeroom.

"Come on just talk to them." He insisted, and she stopped in her tracks.

"You can't be serious?" Her books held close to her chest as she watched his features for any sign that this was all a joke.

"Dead serious, come on. It's not going to kill you." Her shoulders dropped as she rolled her eyes and continued towards homeroom.

"I'm sure if it was up to them it would." Aden grabbed her wrist when she was right out side the door and spun her around to face him.

"Five minutes at lunch is all I am asking. Just too close loose ends that's all. I'm sure you are dying to know details Bella or Izzy may have left out, and I know they are dying to find out what really happened. So please just five minutes." His persuasion was enough to get her to think about it for more then a minute before finally groaning.

"Fine, but only for five minutes." She told him sternly, and he smiled and hugged her.

"Thank you." He said his hands still on her shoulders, and she eyed them picking up each one and dropping them off.

"Yea, Yea just be lucky I am nosey." He laughed.

"See you at lunch?"

"See you at lunch." Storm then turned into homeroom leaving Aden in the hall alone.


	6. Chapter 6

Storm sat in English class watching the clock. Every time she turned back around it seemed another twenty minutes had passed.

"Of all the days." She muttered to herself. Why she had agreed to talk with the Cullens she has yet to figure out. She was guessing it was because she such a sucker for someone who made her laugh. Well what ever the reason it wasn't going to help her because the bell rang. Slowly Storm rose and gathered her books making sure to take the time to put everything back in neatly. Her phone vibrated in her pocket. Pulling it out she checked her texts to find on from Izzy.

How r things? It read and Storm thought about a reply. She couldn't tell her she was talking with the Cullens, not yet at least.

Nm just bored with out u. She wrote back then switched it to silent. Gathering her books she finally made her way out.

"Trying to ditch us?" Storm flinched a little. She hadn't noticed him standing their, and after she flinched he laughed. "Did I scare you?" She glared at him.

"No and No. You said I only needed to stay for five minutes you never said it had to be the first five." She shot back expecting to knock him speechless, but he shrugged.

"True, but you never said it couldn't be." She began to walk towards her locker, and he jogged to catch up with her. "Aw come on I'm just playing. I am bored out of my mind." He told her when he caught up.

"You're bored? Hello there is like six of you." She wouldn't turn to look at him, but instead was watching him from the corner of her eye.

"Yea, but I haven't spoken to them since last night." She dropped her books off at her locker before finally making her way to lunch with Aden.

"So how old are you any way?" Storm asked finally turning to look at him. She had been avoiding doing that because she found her self wanting to stare.

"Human years, when I was changed, or how old I am pretending to be?" She thought about it.

"How about all three." She tried to suppress the giddy feeling she had.

"Hmm well let's see….." He began and tapped his chin as he thought.

"You have to think about it?" She laughed at him, and he just smiled, his cheeks forming little dimples.

"Yes, now in human years I am seventy-two. I was changed when I was twenty-two, and I am now pretending to be sixteen." He said. Even though he was a head taller then she was and already looking down his eyes drifted a little lower. For some reason however Storm had a feeling it wasn't for the perverted reason as everyone else.

"Hey buddy eyes are up here." She pointed to her face and he turned away embarrassed. Just because she didn't think he meant it that way doesn't mean she wasn't calling him out on it.

"Sorry I wasn't……Well any way…." He stumbled for words trying to surpass the awkward moment. "How old are you?" She sighed.

"Well let's see unlike you I don't have to think about it. I am sixty-six in human years. I was changed at sixteen, and that is the age I am pretending to be." He nodded and held open to door to the cafeteria for her. She thanked him and turned around to see five vampires staring daggers at her. "Wonderful a welcoming party." She said and began to make her way over at a human pace. When she got there she sat down feeling awkward under their gaze. Aden took a seat next to her.

"What are you doing here?" Edward growled and looked at him annoyed.

"To tell you the truth I'm not sure." She replied sending a quick 'told you this was a bad idea.' Look to Aden, who in return gave her a sorry smile.

"What makes you think we won't kill you?" Edward threaten leaning across the table for a more fierce effect. Storm sighed twirled her hair uncaring as she gazed up at the ceiling.

"Do you honestly think you are scary?" She mocked him as she examined the end of her hair. "Let's face it Edward you won't touch me. None of you will."

"What makes you so sure?" Edward was still growling and now Alice joined him. Storm had to keep from yawning.

"I'm not saying you can't. Actually it would probably be easy there are six of you and only one of me, but do you think Izzy would talk to again? You hate me I know that, and you know what? I don't care. You think I am the cause of this and that my death with solve everything because with no one else to turn to she'll coming running back to you." Storm stared smugly as Edward's jaw began to tighten. "However you're not taking into consideration the power of a blood bond. Izzy is not the same as Bella. Izzy is powerful and if I die that will cause her to lose control of her powers, and it could very well mean then end for you." Edward's faces became twisted as she stopped speaking. When he didn't speak she apologized.

"Edward, I am truly sorry I tried to save Bella that night, but obviously I failed. She is not the same girl you left in Forks. She is stronger, more powerful, and she doesn't need you to take care of her." Storm really was sorry, her voice showed that, and Edward read it in her thoughts. The moment Storm finished speaking the girl from science walked over.

"Hey Storm the church called they said the want the clothes you stole from the donation box back." Storm rolled her eyes not really caring what she had to say.

"Hey Bree." Bree was about five, five with long blonde hair, and fit the stereo type of a typical cheerleader.

"Please, don't talk to me." She said hands on her hips her clone friends behind her. "Don't you have some grave yard to haunt?" She mocked.

"Yea with that skin she's fit right in." One of Bree's friends commented.

"I knew I was late for something." Storm played along and stood, but as she left she aimed one of her thoughts to Edward.

'Edward before Bella died she told me if I ever met a coven of vampires named the Cullens that I should tell Edward that Bella will always love him." He watched Storm walk away never once looking back. Bree sat down in her spot.

"Hey guys." They ignored her.

"What she think?" Alice asked Edward when a small smile spread across his face. He looked down at his hands clasped in front of him. Bree was to busy flirting with Aden to notice.

" Bella's dead Alice." If Alice could have cried she just might have.

"I'm sorry Edward." She said softly touching her brother's shoulder. Edward shook his head his eyes still locked on the door Storm left from.

"Don't be I already have another in mind."


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone it's me I just want to say I love your reaction to the last chapter

_**Hey everyone it's me I just want to say I love your reaction to the last chapter. For those who keep asking what's going to happen don't expect an answer, I can't tell you it would give everything away, but what I can say is I don't think any of my readers will be disappointed. I take all my reviews to heart and they are what help me write the next chapter. So be patient and don't lose hope I promise it will be what you want and more. **_

_**Italianamerican **_

Storm left school that day in a confused state of mind. She had no idea what she was going to tell Izzy when she got home. As she neared her bike she saw four figures waiting for her.

"Hey Storm." Aden called leaning casually against her bike.

"Aden get off my bike before I put my threat into action." She jokingly called and quickly he lifted off with hands raised in mocked surrender. With him was Jasper, Edward, and Alice. "Am I getting jumped?" She asked curious to why they where all here.

"No, actual we are here to restart. We were too harsh to you so we could cover our mistake, and we should have thanked you." Alice told her somberly. Storm was even more confused.

"I guess we are both a fault here." Storm said sticking out her hand. Alice smiled and took her hand and shook.

"So can I talk to Izzy now with out getting zapped?" Alice asked and Storm realized now what they were trying to do.

"I don't control her you know, but if I were you I'd wait till she comes back to school." Storm said flipping her backpack over her shoulder and on to the seat of her bike strapping it in.

"It sure seems like it to me." Jasper commented and Storm rolled her eyes and turned back around to face him.

"Ok maybe I do, but you can not tell me it is any different then what you guys used to do. I'm just looking out for her." She tried to explain herself getting more irritated by the second. They thought they could just walk back into Izzy's life and regain access to everything. Well Storm would not let that happen; she had spent many of days putting back together the heart they left in pieces.

"Hey! We are not trying to regain control." Edward told her his voice less threatening then it was earlier. Storm had forgotten he could read thoughts.

"Look I am not the mind reader or the future seer, I have no idea what you are truly up to, but all I have to say is this. It took me years to put her back together and I don't want to have to do it again." Storm met Edward's eyes trying to see if she could read what he was thinking. Nothing was visible that Storm could understand and began to feel uncomfortable so she shifted her gaze to someone else.

"We won't do it again. We promise." Alice squealed and Storm flipped open her phone to check the time.

"Want to know something?" She asked and Alice nodded. "I only trust a select amount of people, and I am sorry to say you guys are not one of them." Storm was being harsh she realized that, but at the moment she didn't care. Aden however was deeply affected by her words. "As of yesterday I have a lot on my mind so if would excuse me I have somewhere I have to be." Storm said putting on her leather jacket and helmet before jumping on her bike. When she looked up to pull out she noticed the Cullens were gone.

Aden stood at his car and watched her look around when she realized they were no longer there she sped off. His eyes didn't leave her until she was out of sight, but his eyes weren't the only ones. Aden looked at his brother and raised an eyebrow; Edward shrugged in response before stepping into the passengers' side of Aden's car.

"Want to tell me why you were staring at her?" Aden asked him as he put the keys in the ignition.

"Just looking in your direction." Edward told him, but Aden wasn't fully convinced. Edward laughed at his brother's thoughts. "Come on Aden! Storm?" Aden glared at his brother.

"That's not what I saw Edward." Edward rolled his eyes as Aden pulled out of the drive way and drove off.

Storm was going a good thirty miles over the limit as she pulled up at the hospital. She spent the afternoons helping Leann out with some of her patients. As she walked in a strong smell of blood hit her and she cringed as she played of the blood lust forming.

"Hey Bill." She said to the security officer at the door. He smiled and tipped his hat.

"Hello Storm. No Izzy? Ain't that a first." He said and Storm gave a slight smile as she handed him her card to enter.

"Yea got some sorta bug so it's just me today." His radio crackled around his belt, the card scanner lighting and buzzing as well.

"Well then you best be taking care of yourself." He told her as he handed back her card.

"Will do Bill, same to you and send my best wishes to your wife and kids." She called to him as she made her way out of the lobby and into the hall. It was two-thirty so Storm found Leann on the fourth floor.

"Storm! You're here early, something wrong?" She asked giving her a hug. Storm shook her head.

"No just thought I give Izzy a little more time alone." Leann handed a stack of folders to Storm before walking down the hallway with Storm right behind her.

"So you decided to pester me then." Leann asked taking a folder and flipping through its contents.

"Pretty much." Leann laughed.

"Ok, well I got a new patient today in room 1644 and that's where we are headed first." Storm nodded tucking the folders under one arm as the continued to the room. "1644, 1643, Ah here we are 1644." Leann pushed open the door. A woman who looked to be about mid-sixties sat up in her hospital bed staring out the window.

"Well hello Mrs. Johnson how are you?" Leann asked and when she didn't responded Leann whispered only loud enough for Storm to hear. "She still has lingering post-traumatic effects from when she was a teenager." She explained.

"Mrs. Johnson?" Storm called to her this time very sweetly. The woman's head turned around so fast as her eyes widened, and her had raised to her mouth.

"My Lord!" She gasped. Leann rushed over to help her and Storm stayed put fearing she was the reason for the effect.

"Mrs. Johnson is something wrong?" Leann asked putting her hand on the woman's shoulder.

"Audra Sanders!" The woman cried and Storm dropped the folders she had in her hands.


	8. Chapter 8

Izzy sat at home wondering what had happened to Storm. She had only gotten one text message from her and that was it. She was sitting next to the window in her room watching the rain come down.

"Well at least I know she's around here some where." Izzy told the empty room. Her thoughts wandered until a knock sounded from the door. Izzy was going to act like no one was home, but after ten minutes when the knocking didn't stop she went to answer it.

"Get the hint, go away!" She muttered to herself as she stomped down the stairs. She unlocked the door and through it open. "For god sake's what!" She yelled at the pixie hair girl standing in the door way. "Alice?" Izzy asked confused.

"Bella!" She screamed and attempted to hug her again. Izzy felt awkward and instead returning the hug patted her back. Alice sensing the tension let go.

"What are you doing here?" Izzy asked bored and annoyed. Alice jumped up and down as Izzy shut the door.

"I had to see you. I had to explain." She said quickly before Izzy could object.

"You have five minutes." Izzy told her walking across the room and falling on the sofa. Alice walked over and sat in the arm chair across from it.

"Look what we did was wrong I know, but Bella we thought it was for the best. No matter how much we tried you kept almost getting killed. We thought it was better off this way." Alice wasn't as happy and bubbly like she normally was instead she sat hands folded in her lap.

"Guess what! You were wrong! I'm dead any way!" Izzy told her propping her legs up on the coffee table.

"Yea because you killed yourself!" Alice shot back and Izzy sprang to a sitting position.

"How did you….."

"The only mind Edward can't read it's yours." Izzy groaned when she realized Storm must have thought it.

"So what's your point?" Izzy grumbled and Alice shot to her feet.

"You killed yourself that is my point!" Alice screamed and Izzy was soon on her feet too.

"If you cared so much why didn't you come back?" The battle had begun.

"We thought you were dead. There was no point in coming back." Alice explained to her.

"Did you all have to leave though?" Izzy calmed down a bit and sat back down. "I had no other friends I hadn't talked to them since Edward and I started dating."

"We travel as a family." Alice stated simply.

"You once told me I was like family so where did that leave me?" Alice came over to hug Izzy, but she flinched away.

"Nothing I say is going to make this go away, but I would like a second chance. We may be immortal, but we all make mistake. We're just human souls in vampire bodies. Please, Bella." Alice had no emotion or no stance she just stood there blankly.

"Fine." Izzy sighed and Alice jumped and hugged her.

"Thank You Bella!" Izzy held her at arms length.

"My name is Izzy, Alice." Alice nodded. Things just got a whole lot more complicated.

Meanwhile, Storm sat alone in a chair in room 1644 staring at Mrs. Johnson. No one had called her Audra in such a long time that it left her temporarily stunned.

"O' Audra I prayed to see you. I couldn't die peacefully unless I knew you forgave me." Mrs. Johnson reached out and touched Storm's arm tears brewing in her eyes. Storm had her head on her hands that were resting on her lap. At the touch she looked up and gave a slight smile.

"Augustine you did nothing that needs forgiven." August smiled.

"I am mortal in the presence of an Angel that in it self needs forgive." August eyes sparkled with age and joy. Storm's eyes dance with disgust.

"I am no angel." She sighed her voice uneven.

"If one such as you could not get into the kingdom of Heaven then who's to say there is hope for me." Storm stood up and paced the room watching the rain fall harder on the window pane. She leaned against it and looked out.

"August, I'm not who you think I am! And what are you doing in Georgia?" Storm cried angrily hitting the palm of her hand against the glass.

"Louis and I retired here. Thought it'd be nice." She explained dreamily her hand tracing the bars on the bed. "How I loved that man he died two months ago, and life hasn't been the same." Storm sighed; her hand slid down the glass and back to her side and she turned around to look at August.

"I'm sorry August. I didn't know, but don't you have any children." Storm asked trying to sort out all the scrambled thoughts in her head.

"Yes, I have three boys and a girl. Louis Jr, Alex, Reggie, and Audra." Storm didn't know what to say.

"Where are they? Shouldn't they have come to visit by now?" Storm sat back down next to the bed.

"O' they're all over the place, Louis Jr. is a director in California with his wife Stacey, and their two kids. Then Alex is in Washington D.C working in the pentagon with his wife Rachel and they have a set of twin girls. Alex and Reggie started a company together in Chicago. Alex is engaged to his high school sweetheart Ann. Reggie has Tina who he meet freshman year in college. Audra work for a fashion magazine in New York with her boyfriend Fred. I don't want them flying in just because for a hospital visit that may only last about two days." Storm nodded none of her other motions worked. Augustine had a family something Storm had always wanted. She had fallen in loved had a family and looked forward to meeting her lover on the other side.

"Audra it has been fifty years and yet again when no one else was there to take care of me, you show up." Storm smiled at Augustine taking in her features. Her hair that had once been a radiant strawberry blonde was now short and gray. Her face had laugh lines around her mouth and crow's feet around her eyes. Her figure was now much more plump then it had been all those years ago.

"August it was dumb luck." Storm tried to explain, but August would have none of it.

"Audra you came back from the dead! You haven't aged one bit since I last saw you." Storm stared into August's soft hazel eyes trying to prove to her friend this was no miracle.

"I'm immortal August as hard as it is to explain I walked right into to one of my novels, but I would give up everything to switch places with you." She said sadly as she tried to explain with out scaring her friend.

"Why?"

"All I ever wanted was to fall in love and start a family. I am no longer able to have children and as for love it has been fifty years and still I am alone." The rain and wind picked up outside. August lifted her hand to touch Storm's hair.

"Ah, same old Audra tough shell, but a soft center."

"It's been so long since someone had called me Audra." Storm said her own name seemed foreign on her lips. The moment she had transformed Audra had fade into the back of her mind, and Storm wasn't sure if she wanted that door opened.

"What do you go by then?" A streak of lightning flash across the sky causing August to jump and Storm to laugh.

"They call me Storm now." She said pointing her head towards the window.

"How appropriate; rain for the sorrow, thunder for the pain, and lightning for the anger." Storm laughed and hugged August.

"You may now be a brittle sack of bones, but I still love you girl." August playfully glared at her.

"Who you calling a brittle sack of bones?" Storm smiled angelically.

"Not you of course."

"That's what I thought." The room dropped silent Storm didn't know what else to say, but then August cough and in an instant Storm was at her side patting her back. "You never answered me." August told her as the coughing died down. "Do I have your forgiveness?"

" Augustine Bethany Anderson Johnson, I can not forgive you for a mistake you have not done." Storm told her gently.

"It's my fault you died Audra. I shouldn't have let you……"

"My actions are not regretted. I would do it again if given the option." Storm cut her off. August's eyes filled with tears that slowly began to fall.

"But…"

"I would die a thousand times if that meant I could see my friends live. If I wouldn't have done what I did I would have never forgiven myself."

"What did I do to deserve a friend like you?" August cried on Storm's shoulder. Storm held her close muttering soft words.

"The question is what would I have done if I didn't have you?"


	9. Chapter 9

Talking to August left Storm more mixed up then she was before

Talking to August left Storm more mixed up then she was before. August had been her best friend, and to see how time had slipped away from her left Storm facing her own immortality. She walked quickly through the nurse's station and to Leann's office voices could be heard through the door. So Storm knocked on the door impatiently waiting for Leann to answer.

"Come in." Storm pushed the door open to find Leann talking with some people three of which she recognized. "Ah Storm I was just about to call you this is Dr. Cullen." Storm nodded. These people had horrible timing; with him were Edward, Aden, and Jasper. Storm tried to ignore them, but the stares made her aggravated. "Something wrong?" Leann asked when Storm said nothing, and stood blankly in her spot. Storm shook her head.

"Uh… yea possibly ummm DAMN!" She yelled frustrated. Bring her hands to her head. She had been trying to block her thoughts, but it was harder then she had thought. The wind could be heard picking up outside where it was dark with clouds as the lighting flashed filling the room.

"Storm…." Leann called to her.

"Sorry I….I…..completely forgot why I came in here." Storm told her and turned to leave when another flash of lightning filled the room. "WAIT! I remember." She spun back around. " I came to tell you I am leaving for the night."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea." Leann asked concerned at her behavior. The Cullen remained silent.

"I can't stay here Leann." Storm said running a hand through her hair.

"How about you just lay down a bit." Storm raised her eye brows.

"Leann I don't sleep."

"I know dear, but just rest a lot has happened and it's around that time of the year and……."

"I'M FINE!" She yelled the rain hitting hard against the glass. She did not want the Cullens knowing anything about her, she didn't trust them. "I just can't stay here…….I need..." Her words faded as she thought about what she truly needed at the moment. Leann came forward, but Storm raised her hand and shook her off.

"I just need to leave, ok? I will meet you at home later." She said hurrying out the door in a vampire speed.

Aden watched the door swing as Storm left in a furry.

"I'm sorry about that." Leann apologized. Aden's eyes still fixed on the door. "She's had a rough two days."

"Understandable." Carlisle told her, but Leann sighed.

"I wish you would have told me you were coming Carlisle." Leann sat down at her desk and began shifting through some papers.

"I would have had I know you where here, Leann." Edward scoffed a bit from his seat. He was still no completely convinced Carlisle hadn't known about this.

"What was her problem?" Jasper asked hands folded across his chest staring at a painting on the wall.

"You quite honestly." Leann said to them.

"Hey! You can't blame us for….." Leann raised a hand to silence Edward.

"You among other things, Edward." She told him her eyes shifting back to the door to see if her 'daughter' reentered. "This time of the year is never easy for her. Usually she becomes withdrawn, but with your arrival it has caused her to stay out and protect her sister." Leann explained flipping through more folders.

"You all do know they are not actually related, right?" Edward asked angrily. Carlisle shot him a glare telling him to be respectful. Leann looked up and set the folder down folding her arms on the desk.

"Really? They are more related then you and your coven." Leann was getting slightly annoyed by them, but wasn't letting it show. " Storm was only one week into her newborn year when she changed Izzy. Do you realize just how much of a strain that put on her?"

"Please, it can't be that hard. One bite on the neck and you pull back before you draw to much blood." Edward waved his hand. Aden and Jasper exchanged a look before scooting away a bit.

"If it's not that hard then, why didn't you do it in the first place?" Leann told him her voice even and the question struck Edward speechless. He stood and left angrily muttering cruses under his breath.

"I must apologize for him now." Carlisle said to Leann who turned back to her papers.

"No need my question was unprofessional and disrespectful, but what he needs to understand the true pain I saw my girls go through. Storm took a lot of that pain away from Izzy, but in the end piled it on herself." Leann said this time she swirled around and started out the window.

"He won't hurt Bella again." Jasper told Leann and she shook her head.

"I know, but in the end it's Storm who is going to be hurt." Leann turned back around to face him. "I'm not sure how much more that girl can handle." She finished somberly. Aden took this as his queue to leave. He walked out the door and to his car taking off into the Storm.

Storm had rode home to drop off her bike where she was greeted by Izzy. At the sight of her sister's face Izzy asked.

"What's wrong?" Storm pushed pasted her heading up the stairs.

"Everything, and nothing. I'm not sure right now. I need to go away and think." Storm walked into her room and began searching through the drawers. After a moment of silence Izzy spoke.

"I forgave Alice today." Storm paused and looked up from the drawer.

"You did what?" Her voice wasn't loud, but it was angry.

"I forgave her, just her. She did nothing to me really. Storm, please, understand." Storm found what she was looking for and stood.

"Whatever, Izzy." She said pushing past her.

"Why do you need a bathing suit?" Izzy questioned after seeing Storm ball up her black bikini with pink polka dots in her hand.

"I'm going swimming to clear my mind. Don't wait up." Storm called heading back into the garage throwing the bikini into her saddle bag on her bike. She jumped on revved the engine then sped off. She stopped at a gas station to change throwing her clothes back over the suit before heading to her real location. It was well pasted dark and there was a wooded area near by if you went far enough there was a lake. Storm went off to a little cove on the side of the bank the cove wall went out to the edge were the water dropped to five feet. Storm waded into the water. When she got to three feet she dropped to her knees so the water stopped about two inches under her chest. Then dunked herself under, the pressure of the water was enough to relieve the pressure in her head. She could have stayed there for hours, but after five minutes she surfaced. She released a sigh as she did resting back on her knees pushing her hair out of her face.

"Mind if I join you?" Storm turned around towards the bank, the water splashing as she did. Leaning casually against one of the trees cover partially by vines was Aden.

"No, go ahead." She told him ringing out the bottom of her hair. He took of his shirt and through it to the side. He put his hands to the edge of his jeans, and Storm looked at him confused. He laughed.

"Don't worry I have a bathing suit on." He told her and rolled her eyes turning her back towards him dunking her shoulders under water again. Aden ran up the rock and jumped out reaching six foot deep part of the lake. He came up flinging water from his hair and swam back over to Storm.

"So what happened earlier?" He asked her sitting on the bottom of lake leaning against a rock.

"A lot." She sat kneeled in the water leaning on the rock across from Aden moving her hands under the water making little ripples on the surface.

"Love the details. Want to talk about it?" he said squirting water with his hands.

"Well let's see, I listen to you and talked to your family which didn't go well by the way."

"I thought it went just fine." He told her and she ignored him and continued.

"At the hospital today I ran into an old friend. O' and I do mean old." Her voice drifting off. "It was weird how much time has pasted and I hadn't noticed. Fifty years ago I was a stupid teenager who thought she was invincible. Now I am still a stupid teenager who just had to see her best friend who actually aged fifty years. She fell in love and started a family, and is happy. "She traced circles in the water. Aden just listened, not saying anything.

"I wasn't ready to face my own immortality. I used to say you can not live with out the risk of dying. It's true, what's the point of living if there is really nothing to live for. No risks to take, no more roads to cross, we just spend the years hiding from the human. So are we to be feared? Or is it us that truly fears them?" She asked letting her voice drop staring into the water. When she looked up her and Aden locked eyes.

"Our lives don't have a defined purpose, but if you look back neither did our old ones. The only reason we did not question those is because things were already planned for us. When we'd go to school, what we learn, and how we were to behave in life. Now we have no set rules or guidelines. There is no life and death, there's only a purpose. One that like in the first life we have to figure out." He told her she looked across the lake.

"What was your purpose?" She asked him her voice low her face vulnerable. He got up and sat next to her. Her eyes drifted back to the water.

"I saved people's lives." He told her.

"How did you know that was your purpose?" She asked. He leaned his head back against the stone.

"I just did. Everyday I went home knowing that I helped someone that was how I knew that it was my calling." He paused and she looked up at him. Her eyes soft her face a bit blank. "That is until I lost someone, a young girl. After that I went home and question everything I did. They said I couldn't have done anything. They said it was the carbon dioxide that killed her, but it didn't make difference to me. In my eyes it was my fault." He told her this time it was his eyes that were casted out across the lake.

"It's the tough ones who always have the softest hearts." She told him a smile on her lips, and he laughed.

"Are you mocking me?" Storm laughed.

"No, I am just saying you are a big softy." She said a playful smile danced across her face. She splashed him.

"Hey!" He said laughing throwing his hands up to block his face.

"What can't handle a little water?" She said splashing him again. She stood and walked in front of him.

"Now you've done it." He said standing and splashing her.

"Wow I'm so scared." She mocked splashing him again. He lunged forward to grab her but she jumped out of his reach. Causing him to fall into the water. She clutched her stomach laughing.

"You think that's funny?" He playfully growled; doing a push up against the bottom to get his face out of the water.

"Yes, quite." he smiled at her and while she was laughing he grabbed her ankle pulling it towards him so she fell. As she fell she leaned back against the rock so that only half her body was in the water. He let go of her ankle and put one hand on each side of her head leaning into her ear he whispered.

"Scared now?" She put one hand to his shoulder letting it slide down to his chest.

He lifted his head so it hung above hers. His wet hair hung down into his eyes. She reached up and pushed it back; her hand resting on his cheek. He moved one of his hands to her shoulder. Both had stop breathing as their golden eyes locked. He leaned in and she pulled him closer. With their lips only centimeters apart she whispered softy.

"Terrified." Before his lips came down on hers. Electricity flew through them both while lightning flash across the sky, and rain began to pour down on them both as they softly kissed thunder echoing in the distance.


	10. Chapter 10

Izzy waited for hours for Storm to get home, and around twilight she finally did

Izzy waited for hours for Storm to get home, and around twilight she finally did. She walked in eyes half glazed over softly setting her helmet on the table.

"Where have you been?" Izzy asked worried. Storm seemed not to hear her ad just walked past her to the stairs. "Storm!" Izzy shouted after her, and Storm turned around.

"Huh? Did you say something?" She asked eyes now coming into focus.

"Where the hell have you been?" Izzy yelled at her. A dreamy smile came across Storm's face.

"The lake." She stated simply in a normal voice. Izzy looked at her now extremely worried. Storm never acted like this in all the time Izzy had known her.

"Did something happen at the lake?" Storm smirked at her sister.

"No why?" Izzy glared at her suspiciously.

"You're acting strange." Izzy said walking up the stairs so they were at even height.

"I am a 66 years old that looks 16 and sucks animal blood to stay alive it really doesn't get stranger then that." Storm said turning up the stairs. Izzy did argue the last comment was completely Storm.

As Storm entered her room she flopped down on the double bed. White walls trashed with random posters staring at her as she sighed. She turned over and hugged her black and red striped pillow to her chest. She put her hand to her mouth and traced her lips. She still felt the chill of his lips on hers. She had no idea how they got where they did, but she didn't care. It wasn't just the kiss that left her mind fuzzy the way he held her felt so familiar. In his arms she felt safe enough to let her guard down something she hadn't done since she was a child. She hadn't lied when she said she was terrified he had a power over her and that scared her. A knock on her window disturbed her thoughts. She looked up.

"Aden?" She questioned smiling as she got up to open the window.

"Hey." He said sliding into her room. She shut the window behind him.

"What are you doing here?" He surveyed her room before turning around.

"Couldn't go home." He told her and she looked confused.

"Why?" He stepped closer to her.

"Edward reads minds, Storm I couldn't go home just yet." He said putting both of his hand on his shoulders. She crossed her arms.

"So you're not going to tell your family?" Their eyes locked and he nodded his head and smiled smugly.

"Nope." She glared at him.

"Why not?" The smug in her voice didn't go unnoticed.

"O' please you didn't tell Izzy." She shrugged and let her hands fall.

"Ok, fine you got me." She smiled and lead him over to the bed. "But why did you come here? Leann and Vic are home………….. You know what forget them I can guaranty they're up to something else…ew….But that still leaves Izzy!" She playfully pushed him and he put his arms back on her shoulders.

"Relax, ok we're not going to get caught." He assured her, but she kept looking to the door and back.

"What if we do?" Storm didn't know how she would explain this one, and Aden laughed and pulled her close.

"It makes it that much more fun." He explained to her. "Besides you're the one that said life isn't worth living if there is no chance at death. Think of us getting caught as vampire death." As he finished he kissed her again, and she found her self snaking her arms around his neck.

Back at the Cullens, Alice and Edward sat in his room going over the plan. Alice was sitting on his bed staring at the back of Edward'd head. Edward sat on the cough looking out the window.

"So she forgave you, right?" Edward questioned staring out the window cursing every lightning and cloud in the sky.

"Yes, but Edward I think you're going a bit extreme with this." Alice tried to talk him out of it pulling at a lose string on the bed.

"No this will work I am sure of it." Alice eyed him still unsure. Edward's eyes were still casted out the window.

"What about Aden?" Edward's plan left Aden in a horrible spot.

"He'll get over it." He waved it off, right now all he had was his goal in mind he would deal with his brother later.

"I hope your right Edward." Alice stood and left the room.

Izzy sat in her room staring at the wall half ready to paint it just so she's have something to watch. She loved Edward and deep down she knew he loved her, but she couldn't risk it, not again.

"He left once, and he can leave again." Izzy whispered silently into the night. Her body shook with a dry sob. She needed to talk to Storm. Izzy got up and made her way down the hall stopping at Storm's door.

"Storm?" She called as she knocked. "Open up I need to talk to you."

"Uh…. Yea… umm just…a…..minute!" Storm replied. Izzy could hear shuffling of furniture.

"You ok?" Izzy asked, and she heard running. Storm threw open the door.

"Yea, why?" Storms hair was a mess and her clothing was wrinkled.

"What happen to you?" Storm looked down just now noticing her appearance.

"Trying a new hair style, and was trying on outfits for tomorrow. I was bored." Storm said hesitantly running a hand through her hair, but Izzy didn't seem to notice. She just walked into the room and sat on the bed with Storm next to her.

"I just can't stop thinking of him." Izzy confined as Storm's eyes got wide, and she got up slamming her closet shut.

"Uh.. sorry OCD the closet was part open and was really bugging me." Storm had her back to the door.

"I said I just can't stop thinking about him." Izzy repeated this time Storm ran over to the other side of the bed and began throwing pillows back on it.

"Wait who can't you stop thinking about?" Storm asked her gaze shifting back over to the closet.

"EDWARD!" Izzy shouted at her sister annoyed at her lack of focus. Storm suddenly looked uncomfortable.

"I don't know what to tell you any more Izzy. I don't have an experience with this from my own life, and I have already given you the best advice I got." Storm suddenly glared at the closet.

"Storm I know you hate the color of the closet, but that I no reason to give it the stink eye." Izzy mocked.

"Ha Ha stink eye funny……." Storm's laughter trailed off throwing another glare towards the closet as something came out as a penny hit Izzy on the head.

"Ow, Storm the boogie man in the closet is out to get me!" Izzy joked floating up to the closet door about to open it.

"NO!" Storm yelled and slammed it shut.

"Storm, What are you hiding?" Izzy tried to yank the door open, but Storm's hand kept it in place.

"Fine, you got me. I threw the penny and Leann told me to clean and I piled it all in my closet." Storm 'confessed' her eyes were on the floor, and hands behind her back as she innocently rubbed her toe into the carpet like a little kid being caught in the candy jar.

"Wow, ok. I was looking at you how did you throw the penny?"

"New trick I was trying." Izzy looked at her sister like she was insane.

"How about I let you clean then later can you come in my room I really need to talk to you." Izzy said choosing her words carefully before walking out of the room. As soon as Storm heard her door click she opened the closet. Aden tumbled out on to the floor.

"Well that was fun." He commented jumping to his feet.

"O' my god you ever do what you just did again!" Storm threatened him, and again he pulled her close.

"And what?" He said huskily in her ear and was about to kiss her again, but she pushed him off.

"No, ok that's enough knock it off." She stomped over to the window and threw it open. "Out." She playfully shouted pointing outside. He looked over at her confused and climbed out the window. When his head was the only thing left visible she bent down.

"Good night." She whispered sweetly and kissed him one last time before shutting the window and pulling down the blind. He laughed and jumped off the side of the house staring one last time at the window before taking off to go home. Storm peeked behind the shade and watched him run off into the night.


	11. Chapter 11

Storm was ready for school and hour before she officially had to go. She spent all night picking out an outfit and doing her hair. Finally when she had it just right she walked down stairs.

"Good Morning, damned souls of the night and day. How was your evening?" Storm danced into the kitchen were Vic and Leann sat reading the paper.

"Good Morning, Storm my, don't you look lovely. Special Occasion?" Leann commented penciling in an answer to the crossword she was doing.

"Yes, Post death boredom." Storm said grabbing a piece of bread and grimacing. "Ugh, What the hell?" She spat the rest of it out into the sink before sticking her head under the foist. A light trail of water dripped into her mouth. She sprang up again and spit the stream back down the drain. " Ew!" She spat again trying to rid her mouth of the horrible taste.

"You haven't eaten in fifty years Storm. What makes you think you could start now?" Vic commented not looking up from his paper.

"I am not sure, but god it was a dumb idea!" Storm shook her head again the taste still vibrant in her mouth.

"What I miss?" Izzy came down and took a seat at the table. Storm was still leaning against the sink.

"Well Storm just ate bread." Izzy laughed when Vic told her.

"Nice Job, want some milk?" Storm gave her the stink eye.

"Want some milk?" Storm mocked. "No thank you Izzy, but for the record water ain' to tasty anymore either! God someone should change that. I've been drinking the same thing over and over for the past five decades." Izzy placed her head on her hand.

"What are they suppose to do? Make a new kind of blood?" Izzy remarked in a monotone voice.

"Yes! That would be wonderful! And they should call in Vampire's Delight: Even after eternity of taste you've never had this!" Strom took a near by glass and pointed to it like Vana White.

"Brillant and it will run in the veins of the pixie elves that live right past the yellow brick road!" Izzy squealed with false excitement, and Storm scowled.

"One, Pixie's live in trees in the enchanted forests. Two, elves live in Santa's magic workshop so when the hell are they going to meet up to cross breed? And why are they living in Munkin territory! I mean the pixie elf wouldn't stand a chance. They'd be smothered by giant lollops, and falling houses!" Storm playfully gasped in shock at Izzy's ignorance. Izzy crossed her arms on the table.

"Never said they were Santa's elves. I'm talking about the ones in the trees that make the cookies." Izzy shot back both enjoying their childish game of wits.

"Please the Kebler elves sit in a giant tree all day eating cookies I doubt they can get out of the front door they are so fat! Besides even if they could get out a pixie wouldn't look at them." Storm threw the glass in the dishwasher before leaning back against the counter to finish the argument.

"And what would a pixie look at, Storm? A troll?" Izzy had and annoyed smirk painted on her face. Leann and Vic were silently laughing at the girls.

"A troll, please with that hair? Now a ginger bread man that's the way to go." Storm smiled shaking her head.

"Well I think…."

"Enough!" Vic held up his hands to stop them. "Please I think I know enough about Corporal Advertised Character's dating preferences for one morning. Should you to head to should?" Storm looked at Izzy.

"Are you going?" Storm pleaded hopefully with her eyes, but Izzy looked away.

"No I think I will hang here again." Storm's face dropped as she picked up her book bag.

"I'll be back later." She grumbled heading into the garage. She angrily strapped everything down and jumped on. The engine roar to life with the insertion of her lightning bolt printed key. She slammed down on the petal and took off.

The Cullens were just arriving at school and right on time came the roar of Storm's bike. Aden got out of the car keeping a small grin to him self. He watched her pull up and unload before stomping off to the door. Aden was by her side in a flash holding open the door.

"Morning." He said sweetly, and she looked at him and smiled.

"Morning." She said the sadness in her voice noticeable.

"Rough night?" He asked as they walked through the almost empty halls.

"No, I was just hoping Izzy would come to school today." Storm told him and he smiled puling her close.

"Well it's a good thing she didn't." He smiled, and she just stared at him.

"What are you talking about?" He smiled at her confused face.

"Because if she were here I couldn't have done this." He lifted her chin and kissed her lips softly. She smiled in a daze. "Still sad Izzy isn't here?" He asked softly in her ear.

"Who's Izzy?" He laughed and he put his arm around her shoulder as they continued walking. School went by quickly, and Aden again found himself waiting for Storm.

"Hey." She said her hair falling into place after her run to meet him behind the school.

"Hey." He kissed her cheek. She pulled him into a hug and kissed his lips.

"I want to do that all day." She flirtatiously bite her lip, and he smiled wider if that was possible.

"I think you just read my mind." He pulled her into another kissed.

"Actually that is my job." Aden and Storm pulled apart quickly. A smirking Edward leaned against the wall.

"Um." Aden coughed running a hand through his hair. "Edward, what are you doing here?"

"Looking to see if you wanted a ride home, but I believe the real question is what are you two up too?" Edward's eyes glistened with evil like a puppet master dangling his puppets by the strings.

"Edward look….."

"Actually Aden I wanted to hear it from her." He nodded towards Storm who stood glaring at Edward.

"It's none of your damn business." She growled angry at him for interrupting their moment.

"Aden may Storm and I have a word alone?" Edward asked and Aden turned his head towards Storm who nodded. Aden sighed.

"Fine, I'll call you later, Storm." They kissed one last time before her raced off.

"What do you want?" She growled again, and Edward pushed himself off the wall.

"Nothing, really." He said walking over to her. She watched his every movement.

"Liar. I can read it in your eyes." Their eyes were locked as Edward began to circle Storm. Storm move to lean on the wall.

"And I can read it in your mind you are afraid." Storm laughed.

"Afraid of you? You wish." In a quick flash Edward was leaning in front of Storm. One hand propped against the wall holding his weight.

"Relax." He told her softly causing her to tense more. She knew he was up to something she just had no idea what. "I just wanted to let you know that Izzy will be very upset you didn't tell her about Aden." Storm nostrils flared. So that's what he was up too! He was black mailing her.

"She'll forgive me, besides she'll never listen to you." Edward smiled, apparently that was just what he wanted her to do.

"Are you a shamed of Aden?" Storm's eyes burned and lightning light the sky followed by a booming crash of thunder.

"Never!" She yelled fist clenched ready to punch Edward into the wall they stood against.

"Then why not tell Izzy?" Edward was playing with her anger and as much as she knew it she couldn't stop her reaction.

"You son of a bitch! I love Aden and nothing you can do will change that!" Her eyes got wide, and Edward laughed. Even though her and Aden just shared their first kiss she loved him. Vic and Leann used to talk about how when a perfect match of vampire's met they would instantly fall in love. Storm knew that is what happened with Aden, but that was Edward's plan. She had said she loved him and he was no where around to hear it. Edward grabbed her waist before Storm could move.

"Just know there's always other options." He whispered. She threw him off turning and racing as quick as she could back to her bike.

_**Author's Note: Ok, don't kill me. I haven't let you down in the past so you're going to have to trust that I won't do it now. Remember things aren't always as they seem. **_

_**Italianamerican**_


	12. Chapter 12

Storm didn't go home

Storm didn't go home. She went right to the hospital where August was still staying. She by passed everyone and went straight to the room. August was flipping through the channels on the t.v.

"August you busy I need to talk." August smiled and clicked off the t.v. Storm waited at the door.

"Well I was watching Spanish soaps, but I think that can wait." Storm smiled and shut the door taking a seat next to the bed.

"August I have a huge problem I…….." Storm explained to her everything. Kissing Aden, not telling Izzy, all about Edward, she spilled fifty years of things in a half hour.

"So let me get this straight Audra, you're a vampire?" August asked her voice emotionless making Storm cringe. She was well aware of the monster she was, but she was ashamed of telling her old friend.

"Yes. I don't sleep, I drink blood, my skin is sensitive to the daylight, I haven't aged in fifty years, my senses are unmatchable, and I've never been more lost." Storm was hunched over in the chair her arms resting on her knees and her head hung. August reached over and patted Storm on the back.

"You poor thing. This is exactly what you didn't want." Storm raised her head and locked eyes with August.

"I can't believe you remember that." Storm was amazed that even after all these years August still remember one of her twisted opinions.

" Hey I may be old, but my memory is still here, and of course I remember. You said you would never want immortality. You said that you wouldn't be able to stand by and watch people you loved die while you remained ageless." Storm brought her hands to her head. She didn't want this, she never had even when it was unachievable. She had had an obsession with vampire novels since she was thirteen years old, but no novel had the answers to this. All the novels she read were about a beautifully different human girl falling in love with a vampire guy, and him thinking it was to dangerous and leaving……….

"Oh my god!" Storm sprang to her feet.

"What?" Her out burst had scared August a bit and caused her to jump.

"That's it! That answer is in my books." Storm started to pass, and as she thought the rain outside quickened along with the wind.

"You mean the vampire ones you used to read?" August stared at Storm with a questionable gaze.

"Yea. Edward and Bella's relationship is a mirror of everything that always happens in vampire novels. For example Kissing Coffins: Raven falls in love with Alexander, but he was afraid that he would hurt her so he left. She followed him to Hipsterville where she met Jagger who tries to change Raven and make her his." August didn't follow what she was saying.

"What does that mean?" Storm stopped and faced the bed.

"If this follows the book then with the return of the vampire boyfriend, a vengeful enemy comes with them." Storm's words were cut short as she continued to think of what was about to happen.

"So you think someone is after Izzy?" August asked worried about her friend's sanity.

"Possibly……"

"There is no guarantee it will follow the book." Storm nodded, but continued to pace before stopping and spinning to face the bed.

"Books are based off life and in every book there is always someone trying to get in the way of two characters love…..shit" The rain all of a sudden stopped.

"Would you knock that off, and explain to me what you are saying?" August yelled at Storm.

"I'm the one getting in the way……."

"Audra you're just trying to protect…."

"I know, but in his eyes I'm not protecting anyone I am just a nuisance…. Thanks August I got to go." Storm ran out of the room leaving the curtains blowing in the breeze.

"You're Welcome." August called. "I think." She mumbled to herself before flipping back on the t.v.

Aden sat in the living room at home. Impatiently waiting Edward's arrival; he didn't want to leave those two alone. In fear that one would kill the other, but his questions would soon be answered as Edward walked through the door.

"What was that about?" Aden growled at him.

"Chill out she is fine." Edward pushed past him, but Aden grabbed his arm and spun him around.

"What did you do?" Edward laughed, but Aden's anger flamed in his eyes.

"I simply was asking her about Bella." Edward shrugged, and turned away to walk into the kitchen.

"Liar." He heard Aden growl.

"Aden relax I didn't hurt your little girlfriend!" The shouting had caught the attention of the rest of the house.

"What if I were to ask you to leave me alone while I talked to Izzy? I can almost guarantee you wouldn't be relaxed." Aden shot back. Esme stepped forward.

"Boys what is this….."

"Her name is Bella! I don't care what that ignorant girlfriend of yours calls her. Her name is Bella." Edward growled. Esme stepped between the two.

"Both of you knock it off and sit down!" She didn't yell, but she pushed them both on to the sofa. They glared at each other from each end like children in a punishment.

"Now, What is going on?" Esme stood in front of the two with her ands on her hips.

"Aden's going out with that lunatic, Storm." Edward told her. The rest of the family minus Carlisle was standing behind the sofa watching the show. No one seemed to notice Alice sink behind them a bit.

"So what if I am? I don't see how it is any of your business." Edward let out a bitter laugh.

"We're family Aden. Everything you do is our business." Esme sighed as she thought of what to say.

"Edward why is it so wrong that he is seeing this girl?" Edward's eyes got big.

"Esme she is the reason you haven't gotten to see Bella."

"No, she's not it is….."

"Knock it off! Both of you. Of course I want to see Bella, but Edward you need to face reality. It is our fault Bella wants nothing to do with us not the girls. We left and Bella has every right to want to stay away." Esme said with a firm sadness.

"She forgave Alice." Esme's head shot up a bit and her gaze fell on her daughter.

"Alice?" Alice stepped forward a bit, and sighed.

"Yes, she did."

"So you see the only reason Bella hasn't been over is because of her 'sister' keeping her from it." Aden's glare was intense as Edward spoke. Never in the fifty years he was with this family had he hated Edward as he did now.

"I don't care if you all hate her. I love her and nothing you say will make me leave her." Aden said with his voice cold. He stood and walked to the door no one protesting as he ventured out into the stormy evening.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's note: I didn't get as many reactions for the last chapter as I expected, but oh well I got one review and that was enough to keep me writing

_**Author's note: I didn't get as many reactions for the last chapter as I expected, but oh well I got two reviews and that was enough to keep me writing. **_

Storm had decided to tell Izzy about Aden, but only Aden. Her sister sat perched at the window in her room.

"Izzy come down stairs." Storm demanded and Izzy looked up.

"Why?"

"Just do it." Izzy followed Storm out of her room and down the stairs. "LEANN! VIC! I need to talk to you guys." In an instant the family was gathered sitting on the couch. Storm stood in front of them.

"What's wrong Storm?" Leann asked as Storm begun to pace again.

"I have something to tell you, but please don't get mad?" Storm stopped and questioned her family. They were all she had and she could not risk losing them at the moment.

"What is it?" Vic was trying to pull out the information quicker him and Leann were going on a trip for the rest of the next two weeks.

"I am seeing someone." Leann squealed in delight. Izzy stared at her sister almost knowing what she was going to say.

"Who?" Leann was excited for her daughter. Izzy sat up straighter.

"Aden Cullen." Storm smiled lightly it felt so good to have someone. Izzy sprang to her feet.

"You traitor." She yelled and Storm recoiled like she had been slapped.

"Traitor? How am I a traitor?" Storm covered up her reaction and stood her ground.

"You're dating him." Izzy yelled.

"You forgave Alice I thought it was ok!" Storm shot back though it was a weak argument she was battling with her emotions.

"That's different! Alice was my best friend and I……."

"I love him Izzy." Storm cut off Izzy's rant stunning Izzy speechless.

"You love him? You can't possible love him it's been an hour!" Izzy yelled.

"No it's been one day and as stupid as that sounds Izzy I love him. I don't know why and I don't know how, but I do. I was hoping you would understand that." Izzy sighed.

"Explain to me what happened to cause this." She was annoyed that much was easy to tell.

"We'll leave you two alone, but Storm I must say I am happy for you. I have met Aden and he seems like a nice guy." Leann hugged Storm and kissed her forehead before leaving with her husband. It took an hour to explain the whole story, and Storm had left out her meeting with Edward.

"So that's it?" They had moved to Izzy's room and Storm sat criss cross on the bed nodding.

"Yep." Izzy looked across the room before…..

"Storm!" Storm blinked a few times at the sudden out burst.

"What?" Storm sang happily. Izzy's mouth had fallen open as she pieced things together.

"He was in your room last night!" Storm's eyes got wide. She had left out that little detail.

"Ummm….No….What ever would give you that idea?" She smiled innocently. Her childish features highlighted.

"Oh my god. You go out with a guy for a few hours and you slept with him!" Izzy yelled and Storms mouth dropped open.

"What?! How the hell…..No!" Storm laughed as Izzy groaned and fell backwards.

"Then what were you doing with him in YOUR ROOM." Storm had to admit the details were adding up to look like she was living in sin.

"No, ok he came over and we made out that is it. I promise." Storm held one hand in the air and the other to her heart, and Izzy rolled her eyes.

"Good because I don't want to be raising no love child." Izzy laughed and Storm chucked a pillow at her.

"Well no worry considering that isn't possible." Storm sighed forlorn, but Izzy clapped.

"Thank god." They both smiled.

"Want to watch a movie?" Storm nodded and the girls when down stairs to pick out something.

Aden lay on the hood of his car watching the clouds. He thought his family would understand, but it was clear they had no idea. He was in constant conflict every since he saw Audra all those years ago, and no that she was his they wanted him to stay away.

"Hell with them." He muttered to himself. The crisp winds picking up sending leaves rustling. He took in the sounds of dusk as he debated what to do.

His family had been there for him for all those years, but he felt that he owed Audra his life. The soft sound of her voice threw the thickening flames were still vivid in his mind. A weakness that he was sure she would deny. He couldn't tell her all he knew because he was afraid. What if she thought it was his fault? What if she didn't want to see him after that? The ideas were far fetched, but didn't stop the doubt from growing.

"Aden." A voice broke the still thoughts.

"Over here Rosalie." He called he recognized his sisters voice. She crawled up on to the car with him.

"You're not going to leave are you?" She asked after jumping up and laying next to him.

"No, I'm not going to leave, but I don't know why I should stay." He told her and all fell silent. Rosalie shifted a little before speaking.

"Edward doesn't realize what he is asking. He is blind. In his eyes Bella is perfect, but she's not nor was she ever." Rosalie spoke almost as if no one was there. Aden gave a sideways glance to show he was listening, but Rosalie was to busy staring at the sky.

"Bella is very ignorant causing her to be very needy. In the time we stay she almost got her self killed two….maybe three times. The whole time all she said was….'I want to be a vampire', but she never understood what she was asking. I would have killed to have the choice that she had." Rosalie's voice dropped off a bit.

"Rosalie what's your point?" Aden was not trying to be rude, but he really did not care why Edward loves her.

"My point is this if you want to continue seeing her then do it. Forget everything Edward says or does. He doesn't like Storm because she took over his job as super hero for Bella." Aden laughed.

"Rosalie you're trying to get me killed." She laughed and got up.

"That's what happens when Bella is around. Someone always almost gets killed."


	14. Chapter 14

Storm was happy to go to school the next day, but of course Izzy would not join her

Storm was happy to go to school the next day, but of course Izzy would not join her. She was in the parking lot earlier the usual. Hoping Aden would be too, and sure enough in her parking spot he was waiting for her.

"Hey." She jumped off her bike and gave him a kiss. He smiled at her.

"Morning. How was your night?" He asked as they began walking into the school.

"Ahh same old same old. You?" He put his arm around her shoulder as they walked.

"You weren't there so it sucked." Storm tried to hide her smile.

"You're so cheesy." She laughed playfully pushing him. He just smiled and held her closer.

"And yet it works." She put her head on his shoulder.

"Of course it does. It's so damn cute." He kissed her softly. All his doubts slowly fading along with all her worries. "I told Izzy by the way." Aden's eyes widened.

"How did that go?" He asked trying not to let his concern show.

"She was a little freaked about it, but other wise she is fine." Aden released a breath he wasn't aware he was holding. "Relax. I would have still loved you no matter what." Her eyes got wide. The words had slipped before she even realized it. He pulled her even closer if that was possible and lifted her chin.

"I love you too." He said softly kissing her lips. They stood that way for what seemed like an eternity. The bell had rung coaxing them out of the moment. "I'll see you at lunch." He told her kissing her one last time before turning and heading off to class.

Storm walked to lunch her mind dancing. She was so happy that he loved her that she didn't see Edward in front of her. She ran right into him.

"Someone needs to watch were they are going." She smirked and she glared.

"What do you want now?" She asked annoyed and Edward smiled.

"I see you didn't listen to what I told you yesterday." He smiled again, and she smirked.

"Ha you have no more power over me I told Izzy and she was fine with it!" Storm thought she had the upper hand, but her statement didn't catch him off guard as she had hoped.

"I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about having other options." Storm paused not knowing what to say.

"I love Aden I don't want any other options." She told him, but his smug expression stayed strong.

"Not for you for him." Edward's words ripped threw Storm. "Just because you want to stay with him doesn't mean he'll stay with you."

"You bastard!" She yelled and went to slap him across the face, but his hand caught hers and held it to his cheek. When Storm tried to yank free he pulled her closer and kissed her. She put her hands on his shoulder trying to push him off.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Edward yelled pushing Storm backwards. Izzy and Aden stood wide eyed behind Storm. Her mouth dropped open as she looked from Edward to Izzy and Aden.

"Guys this isn't…."

"I can't believe you." Aden growled at her before racing away.

"Izzy this isn't…." She desperately tried to plead with her sister as her heart slowly broke. Izzy said nothing as she sped away, but she didn't have to. Storm knew her life was over. The sadness became anger as she realized what Edward had done. "You! Why the hell would you do that?" He smirked he hadn't tried to explain himself to them because she knew what it looked like. They saw her hand on his cheek and him push her away. To them it looked like she had made a move on Edward.

"You said if I killed you then Bella would lose control, and kill me. However you never said what would happen if she didn't want anything to do with you." Storm's body was having trouble holding her weight as she realized what was happening.

"Why would you do that to Aden then?" Her voice was weak and cracking, but as hard as she tried she couldn't hide it.

"In my eyes you are Aden's Edward so to speak, and just like you were 'protecting' Bella from me I am protecting Aden from you." Storm looked at him one last time with all the hate she could ever feel towards one person. She knew what she had to do. She raced off down the halls trying to find them. She caught Aden at his locker he looked up at her and glared before turning his attention back to the locker.

"Aden listen I can explain." He slammed his locker and looked at her. "I didn't kiss him it was just….."

"It was just what Storm? CPR?" All his hate, anger, and hurt showing fiercely in his voice causing her to cringe as her heart began to tear it's self into more shreds.

" No just listen…." Her voice was weak and desperate.

"I love you and you kissed him!" He yelled at her. She felt small and backed up. "I'm done listening. Good bye Storm." He walked away towards the doors at the end of the hall. She couldn't move she just watched him go.

"Please don't leave me." Her voice barley a whisper, but it caused his heart to jerk. He stopped in his tracks and turned his head. She was leaning against the locker her eyes filled with tears. He turned his head and continued to walk.

He wasn't coming back, and as much as Storm hated the realization she ran helplessly after her sister. She wasn't even sure if Izzy was still on school property. Running out of the doors Storm saw Izzy cursing at her bike for not starting.

"Izzy!" She called her mind racing thinking she might have another chance to save at least one of these relationships.

"Storm." She growled not even looking at her. Storm stood next to her sisters crouching form.

"Izzy I swear to you I didn't kiss him. He kissed me!" Storm spat out quickly before Izzy could interrupt. Izzy stopped and stared at the bike then let out a cold laugh.

"You know for a moment there I almost believed you." Izzy gave Storm one glance as she stood up.

"But its true Izzy you have to…."

"I don't have to believe anything Storm! Your hand was on his cheek, and you're telling me he kissed you!" Izzy turned and faced Storm. "I see why you didn't care if I came to school any more!"

"You really think I would do this to you! Do you really think I would do this to Aden?" Storm tried to get her sister to see she wasn't like that. She thought her sister would know that after all the years they have spent together.

"If you would have asked me that an hour ago then I would have said no, but now Storm…."

"So that's it then? One mistake and you want nothing to do with me!" Storm yelled her emotion going wild her wits leaving her. Izzy didn't answer. "Say it Izzy! Say you never want to see me again and I'll be gone because let's face it! I know that is what you want."

"You always did know me better then anyone else." The even tone was the last blade entered into Storm's already aching heart. She was struck speechless and in a blink of an eye the storm in the sky stopped, and she was gone. Izzy got on top of her bike before cursing. She forgot her keys in her locker. Izzy went back into the school trying not to make eye contact with anyone. She got her keys and on her way out she passed Edward she stopped dead in her tracks.

"I thought you loved me." She said in the same voice she had used to tell Storm to leave. Edward looked at her with a blank face.

"I thought my heart could only love one person, and that was Isabella Maria Swan, but you said she was dead. So I found someone else with the name Porter." Izzy couldn't look at him and walked away. Forgetting she could run at a vampire sped she briskly walked out. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and she turned around. His golden eyes locking with hers as his bronze hair blew in the breeze. "Izzy Bella Porter that is." She threw her hands around his neck. Fifty years of heart break expressed in one kiss.

_**Ok don't hate me because I could tell while writing this some of you are going to flip, but remember I love to leave you with twists. Ecandbs8 I love the idea and let's just say something you said may be in the future though I won't tell you which part. So I hope you like there will be more to come. Italianamerican **_


	15. Chapter 15

Izzy spent the next week at the Cullen's house

Bella spent the next week at the Cullen's house. It felt so good to be back in Edward's arms that Storm had become a distance memory, and the family had welcomed her back like she never left.

"Oh come on Emmett you can't beat me." Bella taunted as the sat across the table locked in an arm wrestling match.

"You're far past I new born Bella you don't stand a chance." Emmett laughed and in a few more seconds he pinned her hand. "Ha! Told you."

"Well when I used to wrestle…….." Bella caught herself. "Never mind. Any way……"

She was interrupted by a knock on the door. Esme answered it revealing a worried Leann.

"Izzy! Oh thank god. Vic and I got back early and the skies were clear and I got worried." Leann hugged Bella who hugged back.

"How was your trip?" Leann looked around.

"Oh it was beautiful we had a real nice time, but where is Storm?" Bella knew that was coming, but she never thought of a response.

"I don't know." Bella told her and Leann just looked at her.

"What do you mean? You don't know." Leann's voice became stern and worried.

"I don't know where Storm is and I could care less." Leann's face was indescribable. Her eyes got wide, but her lips were pursed in a thin line like she didn't know whether to laugh or yell.

"What happened?" She demanded and Bella explained everything.

"So then she said Say you never want to see me again and I'll be gone because let's face it. I know that is what you want. I told her she knew me better then anyone else and the next thing I know she was gone." Leann just looked a Bella with a look of confusion and disgusted.

"You just let her leave." Leann stated rather then asked almost as if she could believe it.

"Yep." Bella answered back not really that worried, but then something happened that Bella had never seen in the past fifty years. Leann got mad; mad enough to make Bella step back.

"After all she's done for you! Storm took half of your pain during the transformation, she stood by you threw all your brake downs, and you think she would try to hurt you by kissing him!" Leann pointed a finger at Edward. "Do you honestly think she would tell you she loved Aden and then kiss Edward? You should know her better!"

"Leann I know what I saw!" Bella shot back, but Leann put her hands on her hips. Aden, who was sitting on the couch, looked down at his feet ashamed before looking back at the screaming woman.

"Do you now? I knew she was going to get hurt! How long ago did this happen?" Bella stuttered knowing what she was about to say would send Leann into another rage.

"About a week ago." Leann's eyes got wide as she paced.

"Great! Just great! She could be any where in this god damn world by now!" Bella had never heard Leann curse, but her reaction was causing Bella to have flash backs.

"I'm not here to hurt you." Storm's voice filled Bella's mind. That was the first thing she had ever said to her. "Yes, but I'm not here to hurt you." Bella's stomach dropped and a horrible dread began to fill her. Edward put his hand on her shoulder.

"Edward? What really happened?" She asked sadly not knowing if she wanted the truth.

"She kissed me……" Edward looked at Bella and he could no longer lie. "I kissed her Bella." Aden was on his feet in seconds. She had been telling the truth!

"You what!" Aden was ready to kill Edward, but Bella beat him to it.

"How could you!" She yelled and pushed him, and he looked at her.

"Bella it was the only way I could get you to come back!" He told her, but he knew what he did may cost him for eternity.

"So you kissed my sister!" Bella looked to Alice who was trying to sink away. "And you knew!" She pointed an accusing finger at her.

"Bella, please….." Alice was cut of by the fuming anger.

"How did you do it? How did you frame her like that?!" She turned her attention back to Edward.

"I know what I did was wrong, but Bella I would do anything for you!" He looked at her with lost eyes, and her anger dissolved a bit.

"How did you do it?" Edward looked down.

"I pissed her off enough to slap me, and held her hand there, and once I knew you two were coming around the corner I pushed her away." Aden had Edward pinned by the throat against the wall.

"You son of a bitch!" Emmett dragged him off using all his strength to keep them apart.

"Call her now!" Leann demanded and Bella slowly got her phone out of her pocket. She hit the speed dial as the phone began to ring. "Hit the speaker phone." Bella did as she was told.

"Please enjoy the music as your party is reached." The automatic voice resided. An Evanescence's Everybody's fool was playing. Listening to the lyrics Bella knew she had made a huge mistake. Storm's song before was U + Ur hand by pink.

Perfect by nature  
Icons of self indulgence  
Just what we all need  
More lies about a world that

Never was and never will be  
Have you no shame? Don't you see me?  
You know you've got everybody fooled

Look here she comes now  
Bow down and stare in wonder  
Oh how we love you  
No flaws when you're pretending  
But now I know she

Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled

Without the mask, where will you hide?  
Can't find yourself lost in your lie

I know the truth now  
I know who you are  
And I don't love you anymore

It Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled

It never was and never will be  
You're not real and you can't save me  
Somehow now you're everybody's fool

Aden sat angrily back on the sofa his head sunk farther into his hands at each word. What had he done?

"Hey it's Storm." The voicemail played, but her voice sounded dreadful. "I can't tell you when I will get back to you so leave a message and good luck." The voicemail ended.

"Your calls as been forwarded to an automatic voicemail if you would like to leave a call back number please press five. BEEP." Bella clicked it shut. Leann pulled out her phone and clicked it on speak. The song played again, but this time it stopped suddenly.

"Hello?" Aden could tell Storm was trying to cover any emotion and replace it with false happiness for Leann.

"Storm, dear where are you?" Leann asked with a low worried voice.

"At home. So how is the beach?" Storm sounded pleasant, but she fooled no one. Aden wanted nothing more then to take the phone and tell her he was sorry, but his body wasn't listening to his head.

"We got back early. Where are you?" Storm sighed. "Storm stop lying and please just tell me where you are. I want to make sure you are ok." Leann pleaded.

"Leann I'm fine." She tried to reassure her, but Leann was going crazy like any mother would.

"Then why isn't there thunder or lighting, Storm?" Storm paused.

"I'm not in Georgia, Leann." Leann ran a hand down her hair.

"Where are you Storm?" This time it was Bella. She couldn't hold her concern in. She may have kissed Edward, but she was still her sister.

"Bella?" Storm wasn't happy and let out a cold laugh. "What the hell would you care? You told me to leave!"

"Edward told me everything, and Storm I'm….."

"Look Leann I wasn't lying when I said I was home. I am in Seattle, but don't come looking for me. I will know if you are coming and I will make sure no one can find me."

"Storm…."

"Leann I am sorry you and Vic have been so good to me, but I can be around anyone any more. As a human I never trusted people, and now I see that I should have kept it that. You and Vic were the best parents, and I love you guys." The phone clicked off, and Leann turned and chucked it. A dry sob racked her body. Bella dropped to the ground her emotion became heavy as she dry sobbed. "The whole time you were going through your transformation I felt everything you did." Storm's voice ran through her mind. Edward bent down and held her close as she cried. Aden looked stunned, and just like that with those same four words she was gone.

_**Three chapters in one day I don't think I can update faster then that. Ok fine technically it is 20mins past Saturday, but oh well. Love your reactions, hope to get more. There is only a few more chapter left! Also I would like to know how chapters posted after other ones get more hits. Lol Thought that was funny anyway stay tuned…… Italianamerican **_


	16. Chapter 16

It has been one month since anyone has seen Storm. Aden had attempted to go to Seattle to find her, but Izzy told him he was wasting his time.

"She does not want to be found." Izzy somberly told him. "We just have to wait until she decides to come back to us."

The Cullens, and what was left of the Porters had gone into the woods to hunt. Leann and Vic refused to leave Izzy even though Storm departure was her fault.

"I've lost one daughter god forbid I lose two." None of them had drunk since a little before Storm left so their eyes were black with hunger. After a few deer though, the woods sparkled with gold. Izzy walked into a clearing, it was a circle with a rock wall on one side. She walked forward her eyes drifting to the sky. Not a cloud in sight it had been only one storm since her sister left and Izzy was so happy that her sister had returned, but it was just nature Storm had not come home. The still serenity of the clearing was shared with a vicious growl. Izzy went flying forward onto her back.

"Well, well, well long time no see Isabella." Izzy looked up to see the glowing red hair, and piercing red eyes of Victoria. Izzy was quickly to her feet. Where was everyone? "Look around Isabella no one is going to be able to save you this time." Victoria laughed, and Izzy looked to the edge of the clearing. Everyone was fighting there had to be at least three vampires to every Cullen or Porter.

"Bella!" Edward yelled trying to get over to her, but the three vampires he was facing blocked his way.

"What's the matter Isabella? Can't fight on your own yet?" Victoria mocked and began to circle and Izzy did the same. Izzy had no idea what to do when it came to fighting a vampire. Victoria lunged across the circle and bit Izzy's arm. Izzy cried out in pain and pushed her off. Victoria never left her feet, but instead slides gracefully to her original position. "Hurts don't it. Imagine that magnified as I rip you limb from limb!" Victoria lunged again, catching Izzy's shoulder. This time Izzy tried to return the attack. Her teeth caught Victoria on the neck. Taken by surprise Victoria flung Izzy to the rock wall. Izzy's body hit against it, and fell like a rag doll to the ground. Victoria was on her in seconds picking her up by the throat and pinning her to the rock.

"I was hoping this would be more of a challenge. Oh well good bye Isabella." Izzy scratched at the hands on her throat to no avail. Realizing she was going to die she took one look towards the sky.

Dark gray clouds and flashes of lightning could be seen. She would die in her sister element, and Storm would never know how sorry she truly was.

Victoria and Izzy had only a tiny gap in between them, but as Victoria leaned in to finish Izzy off a lightning bolt hit that gap.

Izzy hit back against the wall, but it sent Victoria flying across the clearing. A boom of thunder and a vicious snarl shook the air as a figure flew off the cliff landing right in front of where Victoria laid. Winds picked up as the sky grew as dark as night.

"Who the hell are you?" Victoria growled. The figure was dressed in a black shirt with blue jeans, and combat boots her brown hair blowing in the wind.

"The challenge you were looking for bitch." Storm's voice rang threw the area like it was fused with the wind. Victoria jumped to her feet, and her and Storm began to circle. Izzy was paralyzed with shock and could only watch the scene unfold in front of her.

"You think you will be a challenge to me? Look in a mirror sweet heart. Not only do I have years of experience on you, but your eyes are as black as the clouds in the sky. You stand no chance." Victoria hissed, and Storm's laugh was followed by a violent bang of thunder.

The winds quickly circled Storm making a tornado in which she was in the middle. Storm clapped her hands and pushed them down towards the ground. Ten lighting bolts shot from the sky. Each one instantly turning a vampire someone was fighting into ash.

"Still think I am not much a threat?" Storm took a step closer to Victoria who took a step back, but with each step another lighting bolt fell. Each one turning another vampire into dust. "You see Victoria coward are something that I can't stand, and you are the biggest coward I have ever seen." The suction of the tornado had bent the trees in ward.

"Coward! I'm no coward." Victoria screeched and took one more step towards Storm.

"Only a coward recruits an army big enough to out number the enemy." Storm was taunting Victoria, and Victoria was responding. Lighting was striking in the tornado hitting Storm, but it had no effect. Instead empty veins lit up with electric yellow, her eyes glowed bright with the hottest flame of blue. The spinning vortex had become a spinning electrical charge. Victoria's eyes widened as she backed up slowly, but her grace did not hold out because on a back step she tripped.

"You remember your own death don't you Audra." Victoria couldn't stand, but instead was moving backwards on her back. "Show mercy. I made you what you are!" She pleaded desperately.

"I am returning the favor Victoria. You left me for ash, and that is what I am leaving you!" Victoria's eyes got wide. Lighting balls were forming on Storm's hands. She raised it up and was about to strike when…..

"Storm!" Izzy cried scrambling to her feet. One of Victoria's army jumped on to Storm knocking her out of the tornado.

Aden watched in horror as he saw the vampire knock Storm down and bite her neck. In one hit the vampire he was fighting was ripped to shreds and he raced over to Storm. He pulled the vampire off her and that one met the same fate.The weather had become unnaturally still as he knelt down beside her. Silver poured from the wound in her neck, but she laid still. "Storm." He called to her, but there was no answer or movement.

Izzy saw Aden cradle the limb body of her sister. After all you have done to her she came back to save you. Izzy's mind screamed to her. It is your fault she is dead.

"No!" Izzy dropped to her knees.

"Bella!" She heard Edward scream.

"No! No! NO!" Izzy grabbed on to her head. Her vision was blurred; her senses were numb as her body began to absorb the power. The wind picked up again though this time it centered on Izzy. Her eyes turned blue and the electric flew through her veins.

"Sorry Sis, but we are finishing what I started." A voice in her head told her. Izzy;s hand lit up with lighting, and with out delay she raised them above her head. In one swift movement the lightning fell. All went still, and all that was left of Victoria was a pile of ash.


	17. Chapter 17

Izzy walked over to where everyone was gathered, and fell to her knees

Izzy walked over to where everyone was gathered, and fell to her knees. Edward came down and put his arms around her. Storm's blood had dyed Aden's white shirt silver. He sat there just staring at her face; his eyes read sadness, but his face was unbelieving. Izzy stroked the top of Storm's head. The ends of her hair were matted with blood. Leann was leaning against Vic as she sobbed.

Rosalie came over and took Storm's phone out of her pocket. Izzy glanced at her confused.

"You wanted to know where she has been." Was all Rosalie gave in explanation. Izzy then understood and turned her gaze back to her sister. Then the phone started to ring.

"Hello?" Rosalie answered, and though the phone wasn't on speaker phone the family could hear every word.

"Umm… Hi its August is Storm around?" Rosalie looked at Leann. Leann shrugged saying tell her what you want.

"Hi August this is Rosalie Cullen, and I have a question. Has Storm been with you for the past month?" Rosalie asked sweetly, and you could hear the pause.

"I can't tell you that dear if you could just put Storm on……"

"Something happened with Storm, and…."

"Oh god! Ok well bring her to my house her stuff is here, and…."

"August we will be there in twenty minutes." Rosalie clicked the phone shut.

"She's been here the whole time." Izzy's voice sounded foreign to her it was lost, and weak. Aden hadn't spoken a word, but instead stood with Storm still cradled in his arms. In moments the family set off toward Augustine Johnson's house.

The house was large, but it was nice. A classic family home with a wrap around porch it was very obvious the Johnson family was well off. August greeted them at the door. Her hand shot to her mouth at the sight of Storm.

"Second room to the right." She said point upstairs the whole family was gathered in the room by the time it took August to get up the steps. The room that Storm had been staying in was a plain white with a double bed in the center. On each side was an end table with a lamp. Two windows were next to the end tables, and a desk was pushed against the far right wall, a cork board hung over top with little slips of paper hung up. Leann laid down a towel on the bed before Aden set Storm down. Her neck had yet to stop bleeding.

"Can someone please explain to me what happened?" August asked as she entered. Izzy explained as best as she could. "That was the rush to leave then." August commented when Izzy was done her voice breaking.

"What rush?" Izzy's body began to shake and Edward wrapped his arms around her tight. Guilt evident in his eyes along with everyone else.

"Audra was just sitting at the desk working on something, and then all of a sudden she shot up. Saying that was it, and she that she had to go."

"Vampires can suppose to die from wounds like this." Aden whispered it was the only thing he had said since Storm fell.

"Yes they can Aden." Leann's voice was low as she curled against her husband. "We die when we are burned. The electricity threw her veins must of……" Leann chocked; she couldn't finish, but she didn't have to. They all knew what she meant; the lighting burned Storm from the inside causing the silver blood. Even without the bite Storm's time would have been limited.

"But Bella took control of Storm's power does that mean the same thing is going to happen?" Edward asked holding Izzy tighter. Izzy grabbed his hand.

"I never had her powers Edward." Izzy told him. Edward struggled to respond.

"We saw you Bella it…."

"No it was Storm. She must have activated the blood bond because the moment I got her powers she was there. All she said was 'Sorry Sis, but we are finishing what I started.' The next thing I knew Victoria was dead."

"As long as Victoria is dead then Audra was content." August tried to comfort her.

"How would she know about Victoria though?" Izzy questioned. August took a seat on the desk chair.

"You don't know much about your sister do you?" Izzy didn't answer because in reality she knew very little about Storm before she was Storm.

Storm's mind would not rest. She knew she was dead…..She had to be. The pain in her neck taking over Izzy's body temporarily, but her thoughts were on that week fifty years ago….

"AUDRA!" A younger August called from across the parking lot. Coming out of the school was Audra Sanders at sixteen and human. She looked up and smiled. Her skin was darker and her eyes were brown.

"Hey Girl!" She yelled as she walked over. August was also sixteen she had long blonde hair, light skin, and hazel eyes.

"Are you going to that party tonight?" August asked Audra as they began to walk home.

"What was the point of asking me? You're not giving me a choice in this." Audra whined, and August smiled.

"Of course not I just wanted to make this feel more like a democracy. Besides it should be fun." The sun was bright in the sky as they walked down the busy Seattle streets.

"Oh totally drugs, sex and alcohol! What a blast!" Audra screamed sarcastically.

"Three of your favorite things you should feel right at home." August joked.

"You whore." Audra shoved August.

"Who do you think I learned it from? Audra." August pushed Audra back. She just smirked. "Maybe Riley will be there….." August sung and Audra cringed.

"Shoot me now!" Audra raised her hands to the sky.

"What's wrong with Riley?" Audra stopped.

"You're kidding right? He is the biggest ass in the school. Excuse me for wanting nothing to do with him."

"Well he really likes you Audra maybe he'll change for you." August sung as they continued walking, and Audra laughed.

"Please, people don't change. They just hide the flaw in lies until that is all the relationship is built off of." The girls pasted a group of people smoking. Audra looked back at them.

"And you are still hooked on cigarettes!" August yelled and Audra crossed her arms.

"No I'm not! I haven't had one in three years!" Audra yelled back. August just glared at her.

"You better not have."

"Trust me it was a stupid habit to start with! And now if I get caught with one I can't play softball. It's not worth it." Audra shot back at her, and August put her hand around Audra's shoulder.

"Good. You really are to strong for your own good." The scene began to fade again, and soon she was in a smoke filled warehouse. Flashing lights and loud music filled the room. Audra was sitting at the bar, a glass of water in her hand.

"Hey baby, want to dance?" A guy with a long blonde hair dressed in black asked her. It had been Riley who bit her in the clearing.

"No thank you." Audra said politely turning back to face the dance floor.

"Then how about you and I go some place quiet?" The guy suggested leaning in closer. He put his hand on her thigh and she looked at it then back at him before laughing. She picked up his hand and dropped it on the bar.

"Riley I didn't want to dance with you. What the hell makes you think I want to be alone with you?" He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer so their faces were only inches apart. Audra's eyes widened in disgust.

"Because I love you baby." He whispered in her ear. She pushed back against his chest, it was clear he was drunk.

"You have two seconds to get your hands off me." Audra threatened her hands already losing his. He tried to hold on tighter. Wham! Audra pushed him off and in a drunken haze he fell backwards off the stool and on the ground. Audra glared at him before she got up. Audra tapped a girl with black hair's shoulder.

"Have you seen August?" she yelled over the music the girl shook her head. "If you see her tell her I am heading home." The girl nodded and Audra weaved her way through the crowd. When she got outside she began to walk down the deserted roads. A rustling stopped her in her tracks. She shook her head thinking she was hearing things when her foot kicked something.

A pink cell with August written out in rhinestones. Audra turned around and walked down the ally. A group of guys stood at the end. Audra dialed 911 on the cell, and hit send before placing in behind a box in the alley.

"August?" Audra yelled, and sure enough the guys parted. One of them had his arm wrapped around August's neck a pistol pointed at her head.

"Audra get out of here!" August chocked. Audra took one step back in fear of her friend's safety when someone grabbed her hair and positioned a knife at her throat.

"I thought you said you didn't want to go some place quiet, baby." The voice slurred. Audra's hands shot to his. In a right state of mind she didn't think he would cut her, but in a drunken one it wouldn't take much.

"Riley, what the hell are you doing?" Audra spat.

"Yea Riley what are you doing? We got the Landres girl, get rid of the street trash." The one with the gun said. Audra raised her eye brows at being called street trash, but she knew what she was in now. Roger Landres was boss of Landres oil. August was being taken for ransom. Riley pressed the blade harder into her throat. A slow trickle of red blood oozed down.

"Dude what the hell!" A guy with black and blonde hair screamed.

"What? He said get rid of her." Audra gasped when the pressure of the knife was released allowing her to take a breath.

"If we get caught now we have a chance of parole you kill that girl and we are screwed!" The guy with black and blonde hair tried to explain.

"Then what should we do with her? We can let her go." The one with the gun said.

"We can always take her to Victoria." Audra had to stop herself from breathing a sigh of relief that it would be a woman. One last time the scene would change, and Audra knew the event coming next.

"You god damn bitch." Victoria yelled at Audra. After a week of little sleep, and food she was slouched against the wall. A few hours ago she had helped August escape, but fate had played a cruel hand cutting the ladder they used to climb out of the warehouse. Leaving her trapped inside.

Audra had never felt anger towards August, but instead felt relief that her friend would be safe. Once they found Audra however they relocated so any chance of help finding them soon left her mind.

"Some how you managed to sneak past me…..If you're this strong now then." Victoria picked Audra up by the neck. She gasped for air and clawed at the iron hands to avail. "You'd be perfect for my army." Victoria's teeth ripped the tender flesh of Audra's neck. Audra could feel the venom work its way through her blood stream.

Audra screamed at the pain and then Zap! Victoria flew across the room. Audra dropped to the ground. Her mind was numb with pain, and her body refused to move. Riley helped Victoria to her feet.

"She is still human. How did she do that?" He asked and Victoria stood there wiping off her outfit. Looking back Audra could see it now; all the men that were there had been turned.

"The little bitch tapped into the venom." She spat angrily.

"What do we do?" Riley asked as she opened the door to leave.

"Dowse the room with gas or anything flammable you can find. Tie her to that pole over there and get out. Meet me at the next location when you're done. Don't try to tear her to pieces she'll fry you like a bug zapper." She growled.

"With the venom she is immortal. Fire won't do anything." Riley commented and Victoria spun around angrily.

"In order for her to make a complete transformation it will take three days. By setting this place on fire it will cause both her human and vampire half to die. If she lives she will be a threat to the entire operation. Most of all she will be a threat to me." Victoria paused and looked at Riley. "Take care of it for me would you love?" With that Victoria slammed the door. Riley found three cans of gas and began to pour them over objects in the room. Audra's mind was still fuzzy, but she knew what he was doing.

"Don't do this Riley." She called when she was able to block out the pain long enough. With the venom it felt like she was already on fire.

"I hope you like things hot Audra." Was all he said before tying a gag around her mouth and striking the match before disappearing. The flames began to eat through the wood of the house. In seconds the smoke began to become too thick for her. She chocked and tried to get her head as low as possible.

After ten minutes of going in and out of a smoke, and pain filled haze she woke to hear the sirens outside. There was still hope. She thought until she remembered the door was locked. There was an end table with a glass vase on the top. If I can just get the glass I can cut threw the rope. She thought, but as she moved her leg an even worse pain shot threw her. She could not longer tell the heat of the fire from the heat of her blood. She kicked again this time the vase fell shattering on her legs. They were cut and oozing red blood. That pain was nothing compared to the flames that licked at her back. She took her foot and tried to move the glass to her hands.

The smoke was setting in. She couldn't breath, and her body began to black out in pain. She did not want to die alone was the thought that settled as she drifted off. Her mind came back to reality when a hand brushed across her face. Flames still surrounded her and her blood still boil with venom. She could see messy brown hair under his helmet, and soft blue eyes. Aden! It had been him all those years ago. That's why she had felt such a strong connection to him. The reason she had felt so safe with him is because he had protected her when she need it most.

"Please don't leave me." She told him in the last amount of breath she could manage.

"I promise you I'm not going any where." Was the last thing she ever heard as a human, and without even knowing it he had kept his promise. She had to live threw this was all she could think. After all that had happened he'd still be waiting for her.

_**Ok for those of you who are confused I hope this clears things up. As they say before you die our life flashes before your eyes. You can form your own opinion on what's going to happen. Italianamerican**_


	18. Chapter 18

Two weeks later and Storm still lay dormant. The family had begun to lose hope, but Aden hadn't left her side. He was lying next to her gently stroking her hair as he waited.

"Aden, how about you go outside, and get some fresh air." August suggested to him. Aden sighed. The rest of the family had been checking in at least once a day; Aden had been the only one that didn't leave. Izzy couldn't stay even though she came by three times a day. Every time she was around Storm her powers would go haywire, and she'd end up temporarily snatching some ones.

"I'll call you if anything changes." August told him. He knew what he was doing wasn't good for him, but he left her once and he refused to do it again. He stood up and with one last look towards the bed he was gone.

Izzy and Edward walked threw the woods. The day was bright with only a few clouds, and everything was still. They had found a meadow almost identical to the one they had in Forks. They lay in the center of the meadow. She was wrapped in his arms this time both of them sparkles like diamonds.

"Bella I want to say I am sorry." Edward told her as he kissed her forehead. "This is my fault, and…."

"No, Edward, please not now." She buried her head into his chest. She understood why he did it, but that still didn't make it right. People do crazy things for the one they love. Edward no matter how perfect he was; was no different. "Fifty years I've spent nearly every moment with her. I can't imagine her not being around." Izzy's voice drifted off. For all they knew Storm could already be dead, but no one was positive so they were holding out hope. She hadn't moved, spoken, or breathed in two weeks, but that could mean nothing and everything.

"You know when we first got our powers we made up this stupid game. Well actually she made it up, but what we do was she would stand on one side of a clearing and I on the other. She send just tiny little sparks my way and I would send them back. We would see how long we could keep it going, before the spark got too big and exploded like a firecracker." Izzy laughed. She looked up at Edward who was staring back. She traced his jaw line with her forefinger.

"I used to forget how young she was." Izzy continued. "Two years can make a difference, but it was a good difference. She helped me live out the childishness I never did because I spent my time looking after Renee." Edward sat quietly and listened to Izzy talk. He knew it was her way to come to terms with the past events. He watched the clouds roll in as he listened. He was relaxed and couldn't have been happier. Slowly the sky got darker as a few water droplets began to fall. His eyes widen as he realized….

"Look out!" He yelled as he pushed Izzy off him. Edward rolled to the side as a lighting bolt his where he just was. Izzy began to laugh. "Your sister is psychotic!" He gasped causing Izzy to laugh harder.

"Yea well I think you're even." She said catching her breath. Izzy then took off running. "Storm!" She yelled a boom of thunder following her in the distance.

Aden sat on the rock ledge at the lake. The same ledge he jumped off when he asked if he could swim with her. He was trying to show off, and now that he thought about it the idea was dumb. "Oh wow I can jump off a rock amazing!" he muttered to him self as he stared out. He was going to sit down where they shared their first kiss, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. The water rippled gentle as the wind blew with clouds forming overhead. Aden didn't notice his thoughts were still with her. Over the past two weeks he had examined the room she had been staying in. The cork board with the papers is how she figured out they needed her.

On one side was the characters of Kissing Coffins, the other was her family. Above each character she put the role in the plot. Surprisingly she never marked Edward the enemy, as Aden would have, instead she had marked herself. His own name had a heart half colored in black, the other half colored in red.

Piecing everything together she had her own life laid out. Ever friend she had and every enemy. Victoria's name never made it to the board it was written down, and Aden found it under the desk. It must have blown off when she left.

Aden gazed down at the slip off paper in his hand. It was the one with his name on it. Written out neater then all the rest with the heart; gently he rubbed his thumb over it. There were dried up tear marks on the edges. Nothing was normal when it came to Storm. She could cry unlike any other vampire. He saw it the day at his locker and he now held proof in his hand. She had control over the weather, she had control over her tears, and she had, and always would, have complete control over him. He ran his hands threw his hair.

"I love you, Storm." He said into the empty landscape. A pair of hands slid down his shoulder and rested on his chest.

"And she loves you." A voice whispered flirtatiously in his ear then kissed his neck. Aden didn't have time to turn around because the next thing he knew he fell into the water.

Quickly he resurfaced. A face peered down at him from the edge of the ledge.

It didn't even take a second before he was back up on the ledge. Storm was lying on her stomach still looking over the edge; her feet swinging in the air. He scooped her up bridal and swung her around then kissed her lips passionately refusing to let go.

Storm laced her arms around his neck as they kissed. Time nearly stopped when they pulled apart. With their eyes locked neither one spoke until Aden pulled her back closer to his chest then slowly set her on her feet with his arms still locked around her waist.

"Please, don't leave me." He asked her. The clouds were as dark as night around them.

"I promise you I'm not going any where." She reassured him leaning in for another kiss. His lips happily met hers. The clouds parted; the only ray of sun was focused around them.

_**Hey this isn't the end. Though I could end it here I'm not so stay tune there are two more chapters to go. **_


	19. Chapter 19

"Storm

"Storm!" Izzy jumped on Storm as she walked in the door. Storm laughed as her sister squealed. Underneath Storm's hair was light purple half moon mark.

"Um..Hi." Aden was right behind her not allowing more then a few feet in distance between them. Leann was next to almost tackle Storm. They seemed to forget a few hours ago she couldn't move, and now they expected her to hold her own weight plus their own.

"If you ever do anything so senseless….." Leann began to yell as she squeezed her daughter tighter.

"I know trust me I am not doing that again anytime soon….." Storm playfully smirked and Leann glared.

"August what happened to calling me?" Aden jokingly accused the old woman, who in returned smiled.

"Blame the little hurricane there she told me not to." Aden grabbed Storm around the waist and she looked up and smiled kissing him on the lips.

"Alice?" Jasper held on to his wife as her eyes glazed over.

"Oh no…" She muttered.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle asked, and Alice shook her head rubbing off the last of the vision.

"Volturi." Was all she muttered.

"Great as if we didn't have enough issues." Rosalie scoffed.

"Emmett do you mind taking August to our house?" Vic asked, and August looked to Storm.

"What's going on?" She asked worried, and Storm sighed.

"Nothing important just stuffy old vampires who decide to show up at inappropriate times. Don't worry August everything is fine." August left with Emmett with out asking anything else. Though Storm knew he would get an ear full in the car.

"5….4…..3……2….." Alice counted down, and sure enough DING DONG. The bell sounded and Carlisle answered the door. Aden wrapped his arms tightly around Storm. Edward did the same to Izzy.

"Jane so nice to see you…." Carlisle greeted her. His words were polite, and seemed some what truth full.

"Carlisle, if my sources are correct then two weeks ago a war broke out between these two covens, and another." Jane explained her reason to be there. Izzy looked at her sister and Storm smirked back.

"The other coven was more of an army." Edward stated. It was clear that this vampire held his deepest disgust.

"An Army? What makes you suspected such a thing?" Jane stepped further into the house with Felix and Alex following. All of them were shielded in black cloaks.

"Fifty years ago we had killed the creator's mate after he tried killing Bella. She sought revenge and tried to carry it out two weeks ago when she found Bella was still alive. There was about thirty or so of them." Edward recalled to her, and Jane stood still an annoyance in her dead eyes.

"All dead? Who killed them?" Jane asked.

"I killed about fifteen." Storm told her and Aden's grip tightened.

"You… you're the one that controls lighting storms. Is that correct." Jane questioned taking one step closer to Storm. Izzy tensed; she knew Jane's power and she was unsure if Storm could handle any more.

"It is." Storm said in a dry tone. Jane smirked.

"Then you killed the creator."

"So to speak, yes. It was my power, and my mind I just had to use Izzy's body to carry it out." Storm was unafraid of revealing anything to Jane. Jane was trying to gain the upper hand over her.

"Yes, Aro did mention something like that." She stated. "So I have the right to assume that all of Victoria's creations are dead along with herself." Jane smirked at Storm. Storm opened her mouth in a smug manner, but stood strong.

"What's the point of me telling you? You already know. So how about stopping this little game, and say what your purpose here is." Storm shot out at Jane. Izzy's eyes widened. Jane did not like being made a fool, and she could very well turn her powers on Storm.

Aden tightened his grip in warning.

"You know technically I came here to execute the rest of Victoria's creations." Edward held Izzy close. No one seemed to know what was happening except Leann, Storm, and Jane.

"You can't do that! She had nothing to do with any of this." Leann yelled angrily. "She almost died destroying them, and you think because she was created by…."

"Leann its fine." Storm cut in, and slowly Izzy understood what happened. Leann never changed Storm; Victoria had. Aden let out a low growl; Storm put her hand to his cheek.

"No, its not fine its…."

"You may want to listen to Storm, Leann because Aro had a better idea." Jane cut her off again. "Storm, Aro has offered that if you spend one hundred years with us then you can live."

Storm chewed on her lip in thought. Izzy was wondering what she would choose considering the circumstance. It would not be past Storm to choose death over leaving.

"Fine, I accept." Storm said as if the offer was all her own, and she was not forced between to harsh decisions.

"Wonderful then…."

"Then I am coming with her." The tone that Aden used forced Jane to accept.

"Fine." She spat at losing control over the situation. "You have three days before you need to be in Italy. I trust I will see you both in three days." With that Jane turned to leave with her two followers.

"Well she was pleasant." Storm snorted as she sat down on the couch.

"So what are you going to do?" Izzy asked. This would be the third time in two months she would lose her sister.

"Go to Italy I guess. What else is there to do?" Storm took out her phone and texted August saying it was safe to come home.

"You can't go!" Izzy squealed.

"I don't really have much of a choice." She snarled angrily. Izzy was at a lost for words.

"Why didn't you tell me Victoria changed you?" Izzy yelled changing the conversation out of frustration.

"Didn't see the importance." Strom shrugged. The situation seemed to not bother her. "Its funny how life works isn't it? I mean the person you were changed to help kill ends up being your sister…….talk about irony." Izzy dropped down on the couch upset. "Come on don't be like this. One hundred years isn't that long, and you'll have Satan over there." Strom nudged Izzy to try to lighten the mood. The Satan comment made Edward scoff.

"You're no Saint." He muttered, and Storm rolled her eyes.

"I'll only be in Italy. Besides no one will…." Storm told Izzy.

"Be able to stop us." Izzy finished and hugged her sister tight. Later that night Storm and Aden walked back to the lake. Hand in hand they stood on the bank where they shared their first kiss. The full moon light up the lake stars etched like wishes in the sky.

"You didn't have to come with me you know." Storm said as she stared across the lake at the lighting bugs parading the air.

"I don't care where I am Storm as long as I am with you." He kissed her forehead lightly as his thumb stroked her hand. She smiled and turned taking his other hand in hers. They stood there for a moment just looking into each others eyes.

"I swear you're so cheesy." She laughed leaning in and kissing his nose. "But it works."

"Actually Storm I wanted to ask you something." Aden asked. He seemed nervous so Storm reached out and put a hand on his cheek.

"Hmm?" His eyes were cast else where and she pulled them to look at her. He took her left hand in both of his as he got down on one knee. Storm looked at him in shock, and tried to suppress a smile.

"Audra will you marry me?" He spoke the question like a man who had the world. The velvet box fumbled in his hand as he flipped it open.

"Of course….Yes Aden I would love to marry you." She bit her lip slightly as he slipped the ring on her finger. He then stood back up, and in seconds Storm's arm were wrapped around her neck. They shared one of their time stopping kisses, and at that moment two dead hearts seemed to beat as they stood together in a lover's embrace.

_**Ha still not the end. I have one chapter left, and at the end of the chapter I have a surprise. You should know by now I love twist so for all of you who are freaking out . I live for that reaction. So stay tune I promise there is another great chapter to come. The last and final chapter……**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**The Last Chapter –Epilogue **_

Storm and Aden got married the day before they had to leave for Italy. It was a small wedding with only the family, but it was beautiful. That night they wished everyone good-bye promising to keep in touch. They had a four am flight the next morning so the newly weds rented a hotel room near the airport.

"So what last name am I going by? Cullen or Riley?" Storm asked flopping down on the hotel bed.

"Which one do you want to go by? Aden shut the door behind him. Setting the luggage down, he sat down on the bed next to Storm.

"I don't care as long as you use the same one." She smiled at him. His eyes lit up as he leaned down and kissed her. His hands rested next to each side of her head; his hair hanging in his face almost recreating their first kiss at the lake.

"Then what do you say to being, Mrs. Riley?" She ran a hand threw his hair, and down his cheek.

"Audra Storm Riley. I really do love the sound of that." Aden kissed her neck softly.

"As do I." He whispered in her ear she slowly snake her hands around his neck pulling him closer to her. Thunder could be heard echoing outside as the lights surged and slowly flickered out.

Bella and Edward decided that with Storm and Aden's departure that they would take the time to go back to Forks. The town was as quiet and raining as when she left. The smell of dew and water mixed in the air brought back so many memories. Edward parked the car at the edge of the woods. As she got out he offered his hand.

"For old time sakes?" He asked hopefully, and she sighed.

"Fine." With a mischievous smile he put her on his back, and raced threw the woods. Until they stopped at their meadow; the only place that seemed untouched by time. The stream trickled threw slowly as the light sparkled against their skin. This place held so much of Bella's life. It was the place where her and Edward spent time together. The same place where she had met Storm and been transformed.

"Wow." Bella gasped at the sight.

"It's been a while hasn't it." Edward lay in his normal spot in the center. Bella melted into her place in his arms.

"Way to long." She sighed memorized. It felt as if the last fifty years was a dream, and she still laid here as a human.

"Sadly the wolf is still around though." Edward muttered causing Bella to laugh.

"Is he now." She commented glad to hear her friend was still alive. Bella had decided to kill herself after Jacob stopped talking to her.

"Yea so don't be surprised if him, and his buddies pop there head in." Edward scoffed. "Hey Bells?" He asked his voice taking on a serene tone.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you would…."

"Edward is this about marriage because if it is I love you, but marriage doesn't have a good record in my family, and….."

"Bella relax." He laughed putting his finger to her lips. "I know you well enough to know that won't work…..yet. What I was going to ask was after your dad died I bought his house. I was wondering if you would like to live with me in it." Bella shot up in a sitting position.

"Edward I would love to." She said tackling him. He laughed and flipped over pinning her to the ground.

"I figured you'd like that idea better." Edward rolled back over holding Bella in his arms. She rested her head on his chest and looked up to the sky. Life was finally back to the way it should be……

_**Seven years later **_

Aden waited in the entrance room of the Volturi castle. His black cloak billowed as he paced. When she came walking in, he stopped dead in his tracks and stared at his wife. Her cloak shielded a bundle in her arms as she walked towards him.

He reached out and held his wife in his arms careful of the bundle between them he kissed her forehead. Gently he pulled the blue blanket away from the child it slept soundly; a tuff of brown hair covered its head.

"He's beautiful." Aden said staring in awe at his newborn son. Storm smiled adjusting the baby in her arms.

"Just like his father." With the birth of her son Storm looked like she gained a year of age. She rocked the baby lightly in her arms as he began to stir. Bright blue eyes looked back at his parents.

"Does he have a name?" Aden rubbed the baby's hair gently causing him to smile and reach out towards his father. Aden took the little hand in his.

"I was thinking about Emidio for his first name, and a boy should have his father's name." Aden looked up at his wife. Never had he been more proud, happy or terrified.

"Emidio Aden Riley." Aden repeated and the baby giggled.

"I think he likes it." Storm cooed. "Aden you can hold him he is your son." Aden was terrified as Storm confidently placed the child in his arms.

"He's an impossible miracle." Aden whispered not believing he was holding his child in his arms.

"He defies the laws of nature." Storm laughed holding her husband's waist.

"Just like his mother." Aden carefully maneuvered Emidio and wrapped one hand around his wife. Her arm came and supported him as well. A small tremor shook the earth. Storm looked up at her husband.

"He truly is Son of the Storm."

_**Guess what that means my loyal readers. I am writing a sequel! The first chapter will be up soon if I get reviews saying it will be read. If you haven't guessed it will be called Son of the Storm. I look forward to the final feedback, and hope you all enjoyed reading. Italianamerican**_


	21. The Sequel update

To all my readers I have exciting news I put the Sequel to 'So Now You've Gone and Broke My heart' up

To all my readers I have exciting news I put the Sequel to 'So Now You've Gone and Broke My heart' up. So check it out, and I know I do things a little differently then the book, but I promise you it will all be explained later. I will not go past Stephanie Meyer's Ideas will out an explanation on how it happened. So stick with me and I promise it will be just as good as this one. Italianamerican


	22. Back

Since this story has done so well I am putting this note up to get it back on the boards, and dont forget to check out son of the storm.

Italian American


End file.
